Amor Cósmico
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: UA. ¿Qué pasaría si no existiera Freezer, ni el imperio del Frío? ¿Qué pasaría si los saiyajins fueran la raza más poderosa en el universo y todos lo supieran? Usted tendría a un poderoso príncipe que siempre consigue lo que quiere… supuestamente. / Traducción oficial, un fic de KatrinaGG.
1. PRÓLOGO:A través de los ojos de un padre

**Amor Cósmico**

 _(Cosmic Love)_

Escrito por: **KatrinaGG**

Traducción oficial hecha por: **Sora**

* * *

PRÓLOGO: A través de los ojos de un padre

* * *

 **Tierra**

Hoy es el día.

Sabía que este día llegaría. Sólo lo supe por el hecho de que había otras especies inteligentes en el universo. Una especie inteligente que era más avanzado que nosotros en cuanto a viajes espaciales se tratara.

—Dr. Brief, ¿Cuál es su sugerencia?

Aquí estoy; en una gran sala llena de desesperación, entre las mentes más brillantes del planeta, con cada líder preguntando mi opinión sobre lo que deberíamos hacer.

—Debemos hacer la paz.

Muchos de ellos se burlan y ruedan sus ojos, antes de entrar en otra diatriba. Me aclaro la garganta y grito: — ¡Esto no es una película de ciencia ficción! ¡No podemos luchar contra una fuerza que es capaz de acabar con nuestra propia existencia con un simple movimiento de muñeca!

Un político al azar salta; obviamente, lleno de miedo. — ¡Hacer la paz significa rendirse!

—Y luchar significa morir. Los saiyajin nos dieron 24 horas. Ese no es tiempo suficiente para construir cualquier tipo de máquina que pueda luchar contra ellos —me opuse.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

Miro a mi rival, el Dr. Gero. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Ha tenido ideas brillantes, pero nunca aprendió a usarlas correctamente. Lo desprecio por su falta de sentido común y él me desprecia por mi fortuna.

— ¡Te he presentado mi idea del androide y va a funcionar! ¡Podemos acabar con sus ejércitos rápidamente si trabajamos ahora!

Golpeo mi mano sobre la mesa. —Y cuando bombardeen nuestro planeta desde el espacio, ¿qué van a hacer tus androides entonces? Los saiyajin dijeron que no dañarían el planeta, siempre y cuando les demos lealtad a ellos.

Esta vez, un Dictador habla. — ¿Usted serviría a otro planeta?

— ¿Cuántas veces a través de la historia nuestros propios países, ciudades, pueblos y tierras fueron reclamados por otros? No somos los únicos en el universo, y podría haber algo aún peor que los saiyajin por ahí.

La habitación es tranquila ahora. No se oye nada, solo los gruñidos bajos procedentes de Gero. —Miren, yo no quiero rendirme, pero tengo una familia. Mi hija tiene sólo 6 años de edad. Quiero verla crecer. Y si tengo que hacerlo jurando lealtad a otro planeta, entonces está bien, pero al menos vamos a vivir.

*Aplauso*

*Aplauso*

*Aplauso*

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia la puerta para ver un Saiyajin apoyado en el marco. — ¿Por qué eso es lo más inteligente que he escuchado de ustedes en todo el día?

Un dictador salta con miedo. — ¡Aún no han pasado 24 horas!

El saiyajin lo mira y luego de ajustar su armadura como si eso fuera mucho más importante que el destino de nuestro planeta, habla. —Sí, lo sé. Fui yo el que te dio el lapso de tiempo en primer lugar. Solo tenía curiosidad por ver si había alguien inteligente en este planeta, por lo que decidí entrar un momento.

Otro líder se aclara la garganta decidiendo ser valiente y abordar al saiyajin. —Todavía no hemos tomado una decisión.

El saiyajin simplemente sonríe. —Está claro. Pero todos harían bien escuchando al Doctor... ¿Brief?

Asiento con la cabeza. No puedo hacer nada más. Estoy demasiado nervioso para hacer algo más. En cualquier momento podría alejarse y hacernos explotar a todos.

— ¡Esa no es nuestra única opción! —Gero gritó.

Yo suspiro de frustración. _Idiota. Ese hombre nunca puede controlar su temperamento._

El Saiyajin se aleja de la pared, y todo el mundo se apoya a sí mismo. —Ah sí, hombres robot. Oí tu plan, pero por desgracia no va a funcionar.

— ¡No puedes saber eso! ¡Usted no sabe nada! —Gero gritó locamente.

El saiyajin se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. —Pero lo hago. Sé que tus androides serán inútiles porque...

Antes que alguien pudiera parpadear, el saiyajin estaba de pie delante de Gero... sujetando el corazón del doctor en la palma de su mano.

—...no serás capaz de crearlos.

Gero cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El saiyajin extendió la mano al líder más cercano, que saltó de miedo, pero se calmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el Saiyajin solo acababa de utilizar su chaqueta para limpiar la sangre de su mano.

—Esto es una vergüenza —él dijo —La parte triste es que, le habría dejado construir sus androides para poder luchar contra ellos si él no fuera tan grosero. Ahora vamos a cortar este rollo ¿de acuerdo?, ¿Quiénes están a favor de estar bajo el dominio saiyajin?, levanten las manos.

A pesar que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que dije; el miedo a morir como Gero, o simplemente porque sabían que no tenían otra opción, eso nunca lo sabré. Pero vi como todos los líderes de mi mundo levantaron la mano.

—Bueno. Ahora viene la parte divertida, me mostrarán una lista de todo lo que es valioso en este planeta y veremos si se compara con las otras riquezas en la galaxia.

— ¡Quieres decir lo que pueden robar de nosotros! —alguien gritó en pánico.

—Veras, no podemos robar lo que ya poseemos. Además, no se preocupen, no queremos otro planeta de esclavos, esa fue la opción B que todos deliciosamente rechazaron. Pero ahora, su planeta va a estar económicamente bien. La única cosa que te garantizo no va a mejorar, es su valor.

Un silencio deprimente llenó la habitación. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había mayor silencio que el de la derrota.

—Brief, vienes conmigo —el saiyajin se volvió y salió esperando que yo lo siguiera. No miré hacia atrás a cualquier persona en la habitación. ¿Cuál era el punto realmente? Probablemente estaba caminando hacia la muerte.

Seguí al saiyajin fuera del edificio y vi cómo se comunicaba con alguien en un idioma diferente a través del dispositivo frente a su ojo. A continuación, se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Un minuto más tarde, un saiyajin que se le parecía, aterrizó.

— ¿Cuál fue su decisión, Turles?

—Bueno, Bardock, estos humanos son más inteligentes de lo que parecen.

El saiyajin llamado Bardock, entonces se fijó en mí.

Turles me miró y dijo: —Este es, de lejos, el científico más inteligente que este planeta tiene que ofrecer. El otro que parecía estar a su nivel, simplemente no tiene lo... el corazón para estar de nuestro lado.

Bardock asintió –Bien, entonces —luego se volvió hacia mí, —vas a recoger tus cosas de inmediato y venir conmigo.

— ¿Ir a dónde?

—A mi planeta. Ya no se necesita de tu inteligencia aquí.

Agarré su brazo en estado de pánico. — ¡Por favor, señor! Tengo una familia. Una mujer y una niña. ¡No puedo dejarlas solas aquí!

El saiyajin me ignoró como si fuera una mosca y caí de espaldas en el suelo.

—Puedes enviar por ellos más adelante, pero por ahora solo tú y las herramientas que necesitas para avanzar en tu ciencia son de importancia para el Imperio Saiyajin.

— ¡Pero mi hija es importante para mi trabajo!

Bardock alzó una ceja. —Explícate.

Tragué el gran nudo en la garganta. —Ella es un genio, con solo 6 años. Ella ha demostrado ser tan inteligente como yo y aún más brillante en otras áreas...

Los saiyajin me miraron por un tiempo y luego Bardock habló. —Me vas a llevar a ella. Y si estás mintiendo, habrá consecuencias.

Antes de que pudiera responder el saiyajin me agarró del brazo y observé cómo el suelo se volvía más y más pequeño.

— ¿A dónde? —él, demandó. Le indiqué la dirección correcta y estuvimos en mi casa en cuestión de minutos.

Una vez que aterrizó, los saiyajin fueron directo al grano. —Trae a tu hija aquí, ahora.

Sin tiempo para reponerme. Me adentré a mi casa y llamé a mi esposa. — ¡Bunny!

Ella llegó con Bulma rebotando justo detrás. — ¿Qué sucede, querido? ¿Tu reunión fue bien?

Sonreí con tristeza a ella. Siempre hacía ver una terrible situación como si no fuera nada. —Salió como pensé que lo haría. Pero necesito que ambas vayan afuera —ella me sonrió. Me agaché y cogí a Bulma. La abracé con fuerza por si acaso esta fuera la última vez que iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Papi, el bigote hace cosquillas —ella se rió. Oh, cómo me gustaba ese sonido, pensé mientras íbamos a la parte delantera de la casa.

—Oh, cariño, no me dijiste que teníamos invitados —dio una palmada con sus manos, feliz —debería ir por refrescos.

—Más tarde, querida —entonces me acerqué a los saiyajin. Bulma miró a los hombres con mucha curiosidad, ya que la miraban igual.

—Déjala en el suelo —hice lo que me dijeron, rezando en silencio para que ningún daño viniese a mi familia.

Luego, el saiyajin presionó un botón de su dispositivo y un momento después, una pequeña nave redonda aterrizó. Los ojos de Bulma se hicieron grandes.

—Oh, guao ¡una nave espacial! —antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, corrió hasta ella. Se giró hacia los saiyajin y les preguntó: — ¿Cuál es la velocidad? ¿Cuál es su densidad?

Bardock y Turles se sorprendieron y lo noté, impresionado. Entonces Bardock entrecerró los ojos, y me di cuenta de que no se había sorprendido mucho.

 _'Está bien, Bulma; muéstrales lo que puedes hacer.'_

Bardock se acercó a la pequeña vaina y la abrió. Bulma estaba tratando de mirar por encima del hombro para saber cómo se veía el interior; el saiyajin retiró un dispositivo de algún tipo, luego, se inclinó frente a la niña y le dijo: —Aquí.

Bulma miró con curiosidad el dispositivo. También lo hice yo. Se veía como una especie de almohadilla eléctrica que controlaba algo, o tal vez tenía información. Llevaba varios botones, todos con diferentes símbolos en ella. Era algo que probablemente llevaría a cualquier persona promedio muchos años para tratar de encontrar la manera de encenderlo y utilizarlo adecuadamente, específicamente porque era de tecnología extraterrestre. Pero un científico de mi calibre debe ser capaz de averiguarlo mucho más rápido. Bulma también sería capaz.

Pero Bardock estaba viendo a Bulma. Él quería saber si incluso a la edad de 6 años, actuaría como lo haría un niño, como un humano promedio, o como lo haría un científico brillante. En sólo 1 minuto, Bulma fue capaz de descifrar los botones exóticos y encender el dispositivo, después de sólo 10 minutos, ella era capaz de entender cómo utilizar el idioma extranjero sin ser capaz de hablarlo.

— ¡Este es un equipo extraterrestre! —Ella entonces me miró, —su tecnología no está demasiado lejos de la nuestra, papá. Tiene prácticamente todo lo que hacemos...—

Bardock se sorprendió.

—... Incluso lleva un diario y, ¡habla de una chica! —Turles rompió a reír.

Bardock se sonrojó y luego le arrancó el dispositivo extranjero _IPAD_ de las manos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no lo miré! —Bulma gritó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Bardock estaba mirando fijamente a la chica. — ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba hablando? No puedes leer mi idioma.

Bulma lo miró como si fuera un idiota. —Las lenguas son nada más que códigos. Una vez que averiguas un poco, puedes entender más.

Turles a continuación, tomó la palabra. —Bueno hermano, creo que tienes tu respuesta.

Bardock mira a la niña y luego al doctor. —Tu familia y tú van a venir. Reúne tus cosas, sólo lo necesario.

— ¡Disculpe! —Bulma casi gritó. Los saiyajin se detuvieron, y luego fruncieron el ceño.

Una mueca de terror se apoderó de mi cara. Siempre supe lo mucho que consentía a mi hija, pero no sabía si los saiyajin tolerarían tales cosas.

Bulma de alguna forma logró mirar por encima del hombro a los saiyajin, mientras miraba hacia ellos. —No miré en el ordenador.

Bardock exhala lentamente, y dijo: —Está bien, ahora. Doctor, le proponemos que venga a controlar a su hija. No toleramos la falta de respeto.

—Si, por supuesto —corro hacia Bulma y la recojo para alejarla de los saiyajin con mal genio, pero no antes de que ella le saque la lengua a Bardock quien gruñe.

—Turles, recuérdame no tener más hijos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Planeta Vegeta**

Hoy es el día.

Sabía que este día llegaría. El día que mi hijo va a causar que mate a mi único heredero. Aquí estoy, sentado en mi trono, mirando hacia mi hijo y estoy más frustrado de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. —Otro profesor particular, Vegeta, ¡debes detener esto!

Cuatro veces. Cuatro veces mi hijo, el Príncipe de mi imperio en crecimiento, ha asesinado a sus instructores; simplemente porque él era un niño mimado. Sabía que esto pasaría. El mocoso siempre ha tenido todo lo que quería.

El príncipe se quedó allí mirando a un lado. —Ese tuvo el valor de hablarme como si yo fuera estúpido. No veo por qué tengo que aprender toda esta basura de todos modos. ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Y necesito convertirme en el más fuerte!

— ¡Tener fuerza no es nada si no sabes cómo usarla! Usted debe aprender todo lo que pueda. Vas a ser rey algún día. Usted no quiere llegar a tener un montón de científicos conspirando en su contra solo porque fuiste demasiado ignorante para entender lo que estaban haciendo.

—En ese caso, solo acabo con ellos.

—Necesitas saber lo que ellos saben, y siempre estarás 10 pasos por delante de todos. Un poderoso rey puede gobernar un imperio, pero un rey sabio sabe cómo mantener uno. ¿Acaso no quieres ser el más inteligente en tu reino?

Se enderezó después de eso. — ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces, aprenderás lo que es necesario para poder serlo.

—Sí, padre.

—Bueno. Ahora, ya que has matado a algunos de mis mejores científicos, no tengo más remedio que contratar a otros. Hay uno que viene ahora, una vez que esté al tanto de él, te enseñará lo que necesitas saber. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

El príncipe Vegeta se inclinó y luego se marchó.

Nappa, uno de mis guardias leales se me acerca. —He oído que esos humanos son muy débiles.

Suspiro por lo que recuerdo del informe que envió Bardock. Debido al comportamiento ridículo de mi hijo tengo que ajustar la purga de misiones de manera que, a partir de ahora, mis soldados tendrían que ver si había científicos lo suficientemente inteligentes, para traerlos aquí. Por supuesto, nada le gana a la brillantez saiyajin, pero por desgracia mi hijo me ha demostrado que lo mejor es mantener los recursos completos. —No voy a arriesgar la vida de otro saiyajin brillante en esto. Estos hombres no son fáciles de reemplazar.

Nappa asintió y luego dijo: —Pero señor, ¿está seguro que un extraño será apropiado para enseñarle al Príncipe? ¿No estaría en contra, si su planeta es destruido?

La mueca en mi cara fue inmediata. — ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! —Nappa dio un salto atrás del miedo... como debería. —Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Por suerte, el planeta tenía algunos recursos en él por lo que la purga fue completamente innecesaria. Pero estos seres humanos van a hacer lo que yo diga. Si no, van a morir. Ve a asegurarte que mi hijo no mate a nadie sin mi permiso.

Nappa reverencia una vez más, y me deja solo en mi habitación del trono con mis pensamientos. Por supuesto, yo preferiría tener a un saiyajin enseñando a mi hijo todo, pero necesito a ellos trabajando en la ampliación de mi imperio, no muriendo por su tonto comportamiento.

Echo un vistazo a mi izquierda, en el espacio vacío donde una segunda silla debería haber estado. Frunzo el ceño por rememorar recuerdos del pasado que me prometí no volver a pensar. Pero mientras estaba sentado allí, no podía dejar de recordarla...

—Sí, muriendo por un tonto comportamiento.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _¡Díganme que les pareció chicos! Bulma y Vegeta se reunirán el próximo capítulo, y esto no va a ir muy bien._

 _N/T:_

 _Me siento muy contenta de poder traducir esta grandiosa historia. Ha sido una de mis metas a lograr y por fin estoy iniciándola n.n Este fanfic ha formado parte de mi por mucho tiempo y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para presentarles una traducción decente. Este solo es el comienzo de esta hermosa historia._

 _Para los que aún no saben, tengo una página en Fb, el link está en mi perfil, allí avisaré cualquier novedad *3* Besos._

 _Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo…_

 _Nos leemos c:_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Primer encuentro

**Amor Cósmico**

 _(Cosmic Love)_

Escrito por: **KatrinaGG**

Traducción oficial hecha por: **Sora**

* * *

El Dr. Briefs miraba por la ventana de la habitación actual donde su familia se alojaba en la nave extraterrestre. Tenía una cama, una mesa y una silla. Todo era completamente opaco y se sentía casi como una prisión, pero la ventana ovalada compensaba la habitación lúgubre.

No podía dejar de estar fascinado por el zoom de las estrellas delante de él. Se encontró perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo mientras miraba hacia el espacio. Si hay un Dios, hizo un trabajo notable.

—Papá, ¿cuándo vamos a llegar al nuevo planeta?

El doctor se dio la vuelta para ver a su hija muy impaciente mirándolo con entusiasmo. Ella le hizo esa pregunta todos los días. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su joven actitud aventurera, y se preguntó por un instante si la perdería a medida que se hiciera mayor. —Debemos estar allí pronto querida.

Ella saltó con entusiasmo. —Oh, ¡no puedo esperar! ¡Quiero ver sus mares y montañas! No puedo esperar para ver su cielo. ¡Ah, y el palacio! ¡Voy a conocer a una familia real!

El Dr. Briefs frunció el ceño. —Bulma, te dije que no estoy del todo seguro de lo que quieren conmigo o donde nos van a llevar una vez que aterricemos. Y hay una gran posibilidad de que no seas capaz de cumplir con el Rey y su familia.

Bulma parecía confundido, algo que no sucede a menudo. —Pero papá, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¡Somos las personas más inteligentes y más ricas de nuestro planeta! Deben querer reunirse con nosotros —ella terminó con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

El doctor solo suspiró. No hubo caso en hablarle. Ella tendría que verlo por sí misma.

—Además papá, si no nos iban a utilizar para algo importante, entonces no nos hubieran enseñado mucho sobre la cultura saiyajin y dejarnos hacer estas pulseras.

Eso era cierto, pensó. Habían estado en el barco durante 2 meses y desde que llegó allí, Bardock personalmente fue dándole lecciones sobre la cultura y la lengua saiyajin, actualizándolo en lo que creían que necesitaba saber, pero no sólo en su cultura, la tecnología de allí también. Y así todo lo que aprendió regresó y se lo enseñó a Bulma, pero en su mente ella creía que los saiyajin estaban ayudándoles en su enseñanza también. Luego miró hacia abajo a la pulsera anti-gravedad. Al parecer, el planeta Vegeta tenía la gravedad de la Tierra aumentada 10 veces. Cuando le dijo a los saiyajin que él y su familia se verían perjudicados una vez que entraran al planeta, a ellos no pareció importarles mucho. "La supervivencia del más apto" era una especie de complejo que cada saiyajin tenía. Por la forma en que respondieron a él, se espera que creyeran que si alguien no podía manejar la misma situación que ellos, entonces no necesitaba estar allí. Así que el Dr. Briefs rogó a Bardock permitirle hacer algo que su familia pueda utilizar para que no fuesen aplastados por la gravedad. Bardock aceptó, pero el doctor tuvo que estar bajo supervisión completa... Especialmente cuando llevó a Bulma al laboratorio para ayudarlo. El Dr. Briefs no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de su hija asombrando por completo a los saiyajin con su inteligencia.

—Bueno, yo sólo espero que todo el mundo sea tan agradable como lo son esos jóvenes. Es tan maravilloso ir de vacaciones en el espacio —su esposa dijo mientras se sentaba a leer una de sus muchas revistas que trajo con ella —Me pregunto cuál será la moda allí.

El Dr. Briefs estaba a punto de responder a ella cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Bardock.

—Aterrizaremos en menos de una hora —dijo y luego cerró la puerta.

Bunny se limitó a sonreír. —Un joven tan agradable.

—Agradable, en efecto —dijo el Dr. Briefs con sarcasmo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El Palacio**

El rey se sentó en su trono esperando pacientemente a sus nuevos recién llegados. Él estaba informado de que aterrizaron hace 15 minutos, y tuvo que seguir recordándose a sí mismo que esos seres humanos no eran tan rápidos como los saiyajin; por lo que requerían más tiempo para llegar a él, pero tenía otras cosas que tratar y francamente él estaba enfermo y cansado del "problema de tutor" de su hijo. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, una migraña se le sumaba. El mocoso estaba completamente fuera de control.

—Señor, los humanos están aquí —un soldado dijo desde la entrada.

El rey frunció el ceño. Sabía que el humano había llevado a su familia con él, pero él sólo estaba esperando al doctor en ese momento. No quería lidiar con un montón de terrícolas, especialmente cuando no tenía un buen estado de ánimo. —Que pase el doctor. El resto puede esperar fuera.

El soldado asintió y un momento más tarde, el doctor entró. El rey no pudo evitar reírse un poco. _'Vegeta definitivamente lo mataría fácilmente. Pero sigue siendo mejor un ser humano que otro Saiyajin.'_

El Dr. Briefs se detuvo a 10 pies de distancia y se inclinó.

—Doctor, voy a ir directamente al grano. Recientemente he... _perdido_ algunos de mis mejores científicos y tienes que tomar uno de sus puestos mientras mis otros científicos trabajan en algo para mí.

—Sí, señor. Puedo preguntar, ¿qué podría ser?— El Dr. Briefs no pudo evitar que la emoción se acumule dentro de él. Para que un Rey envíe por él para reemplazar a uno de sus mejores científicos, debe ser un trabajo de mucha importancia.

—Sí puedes, serás el tutor de mi hijo Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins.

El Dr. Briefs no pudo evitar que la repentina decepción que se apodere de él. –Oh, ya veo…

El rey, por supuesto, se dio cuenta y estaba profundamente ofendido. —Debes saber, yo podría haber destruido tu planeta, porque significa absolutamente nada para mí. Tu raza no significa nada para mí. Así que debes sentirte profundamente honrado de que te permitiera estar incluso en mi presencia, más aun enseñando a mi heredero.

El Dr. Briefs entró un poco en pánico. — ¡Oh, no! Me siento muy honrado, su Majestad. Me sorprendió, eso es todo. Pero si se me permite preguntar, sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué es en lo que sus otros científicos están trabajando?

Si se tratara de cualquier otro tema, el Rey le hubiera atacado por su desplante, pero siempre ha tenido una fuerte fascinación por la ciencia y la tecnología. Por lo que no podía dejar de hablar de ello cuando tenía oportunidad, sobre todo cuando hay tantos saiyajins a quienes no les importaba ni lo entendían.

—Te concederé eso. Mi imperio está siempre en expansión, tanto así que puede ser difícil hacer un seguimiento de todos los planetas bajo mi mando. Sólo puedo enviar una cierta cantidad de saiyajins para vigilar, por lo que tengo que trabajar en formas de mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre cada planeta sin tener que enviar a todos mis súbditos. _'Hay más que eso, pero él no necesita saber todo.'_

El Dr. Briefs se encogió de hombros. —Eso es comprensible. Parece un trabajo bastante fácil.

El rey respondió: —Debe ser, pero por desgracia mis saiyajin están teniendo problemas para montar el software correctamente, y las cosas constantemente se están rompiendo, porque no lo están haciendo bien. No me fío de la gente en los planetas para hacerlo, porque a pesar de que están bajo mi regla, sé que a nadie le gusta estar bajo vigilancia. Y quiero que esto se haga de inmediato.

El Dr. Briefs hizo un gesto de comprensión. —Así que usted está haciendo que su gente reúna el embarque más grande y más rápido para enviar todos los equipos en el acto y así evitar que otros ensamblen eso.

—Exactamente, pero está llevándoles demasiado tiempo hacer una flota de barcos que sean grandes y lo suficientemente rápidos para conseguir el trabajo hecho pronto —el rey suspiró con frustración. Su migraña estaba empezando a crecer.

—Bueno, tengo la solución a su problema.

El rey levantó una ceja, no creyéndole completamente. Después de todo, _'¿cómo podría un científico humano ser más inteligente que uno saiyajin?'_

El Dr. Briefs vio su duda y sonrió sabiendo que iba a amar su reacción. — ¡Encapsulación!

El Rey parpadeó. — ¿Qué es la encapsulación?

—Es mejor que lo vea —el doctor dijo mientras sacaba una cápsula del bolsillo. Pulsó el botón y lo arrojó a un lado. Una vez que el humo se disipó, había una silla y un escritorio con una computadora y una lámpara en él.

El rey dio un salto de sorpresa. — ¿Qué artimaña es esta?

El doctor se limitó a sonreír y ajustar sus gafas. —Ninguna artimaña, sólo ciencia. Usted puede montar todo el equipo aquí, encapsularlo, y enviárselo a sus saiyajin en la nave más rápida, independientemente del tamaño y así consigue lo que necesita.

El rey se quedó sin habla. Su reino sin duda avanzaría con este tipo de tecnología. Luego sonrió y miró al doctor. —Yo te he subestimado.

El Dr. Briefs asintió. —Me sucede todo el tiempo.

El Rey entrecerró los ojos. —He tomado mi decisión, voy a utilizar esa tecnología para mi imperio y voy a encontrar a alguien más para que de clases a mi hijo.

El doctor se encogió de hombros. —Usted no tiene que hacerlo. Estoy seguro que mi hija podría. Ella no es tan brillante como yo, pero su inteligencia es verdaderamente grande.

El rey parecía dudoso, pero ya había subestimado al científico una vez. — ¡Guardia! —gritó.

El mismo guardia de antes abrió la puerta y se inclinó. — ¿Sí, señor?

—Envíenme a su hija de inmediato.

El guardia se inclinó una vez más y se fue. La siguiente persona que entró por la puerta congeló al rey en estado de shock.

— ¿Ella es tu hija?

El Dr. Briefs sonrió. —Sí, ella es Bulma —ella feliz se acercó al rey y se inclinó gentilmente.

—Su Majestad.

El rey negó con la cabeza y luego miró al Dr. Briefs. — ¿Estás loco? ¡Sólo es una niña! —él gritó.

Bulma saltó hacia atrás. Ella no esperaba eso.

El Dr. Briefs solo se aclaró la garganta. —Le aseguro que puede hacer el trabajo —el Rey todavía parecía incrédulo —Bulma, ¿por qué no le dices al Rey cómo hacemos nuestras cápsulas?

Bulma tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Luego se recordó a sí misma que era Bulma Briefs y que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa. Alzó la vista hacia el Rey y con una sonrisa radiante entró en la explicación científica más detallada sobre cómo se han realizado las cápsulas correctamente.

Cuando terminó, el rey estaba tan sorprendido como cuando la vio por primera vez en la puerta. —Aun así, ella no conoce sobre la cultura saiyajin.

—En realidad, le enseñé todo lo que se me enseñó a mí mientras estaba en la nave.

El rey miró a Bulma, una vez más. —Niña, ve a esperar fuera.

—Sí, su Alteza— Dijo mientras se inclinaba una vez más y prácticamente saltó fuera.

Una vez que Bulma se había ido, el Rey se volvió hacia el doctor. —Mi hijo no es el estudiante más sencillo en la galaxia. Es muy probable que no vaya a... _reaccionar bien_ con el hecho de ser enseñado por tu hija.

El Dr. Briefs se cruzó de brazos y pensó por un momento. —Bueno... cuando mi hija es obstinada y la ciencia no funciona, siempre uso la psicología.

El rey inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Hm, ¿quieres que entre en la mente de mi hijo para hacer que él piense que necesita a su hija?

—Sí, podría funcionar.

—Déjame ver —el Rey Vegeta golpeó su scouter un par de veces.

— _¿Padre?_

—Vegeta, ven a la sala del trono inmediatamente.

— _Sí, señor._

Un momento más tarde, el príncipe entró por una puerta lateral que el Dr. Briefs no había notado antes. El doctor podía decir por una mirada que era sin duda el hijo del rey. El parecido era asombroso.

El príncipe se acercó hasta su padre y apenas le dio al doctor un vistazo. — ¿Sí, señor?

El Rey se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con severidad. —Este es el doctor Briefs y me ha informado de una noticia preocupante.

El Dr. Briefs tenía que abstenerse de poner una mirada confusa.

El príncipe Vegeta volvió a mirar al doctor con una ceja levantada. _'¿Qué podría haber dicho ese débil para darle problemas a mi padre?'_

El rey continuó. —El doctor tiene una hija que se cree más inteligente que tú. ¡Y no voy a permitir que una niña extranjera, sobre todo más joven, sea más inteligente que mi propio hijo!

El príncipe parecía sorprendido. _'¡¿Una niña extranjera, más joven y más inteligente que yo?!'_

—Padre, ¡no puede ser posible! —se enorgullecía de saber que él era el saiyajin más rápido, más fuerte y más inteligente en el planeta sólo superado por su padre. Okey, de seguro había "algunos" científicos que eran más inteligentes, pero seguramente no por mucho.

El Rey solo entrecerró los ojos. —Siento decir que es verdad —el rey quería burlarse de la furia evidente en el rostro de su hijo —Vegeta, vas a aprender todo lo que la niña sabe, de inmediato. No quiero que mi hijo sea segundo lugar en nada.

Vegeta asintió. —No voy a defraudarte, padre —Vegeta no podía dejar de estar enojado. Estaba completamente avergonzado. Tal vez, debería haber escuchado más a los científicos antes de matarlos. El príncipe oyó a su padre gritar llamando al guardia, diciéndole que traiga a la muchacha. Una parte de él sólo quería hacerla estallar en el olvido por avergonzarlo así. Esa sería una manera de mantenerse como el número 1. Pero esa sería una manera cobarde. No, la única forma de demostrarle a su padre que él era, de hecho, más inteligente que esa... _alien,_ era asegurarse de que él supiera todo lo que ella sabía. ¿Estaba seguro que él lo haría? Sólo tenía que comprobarlo. No quería creer que ella era más inteligente, pero su padre lo hacía, por lo que debía mostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Vegeta observó a una niña que probablemente era uno o dos años más joven que él, llegar prácticamente saltando hacia la sala del trono. Parecía idiota.

Cuando Bulma vio al príncipe se quedó sin aliento. Se veía igual que su padre; salvo que en vez de una barba de chivo, tenía un flequillo cubriendo su frente. _'¡Él es tan lindo! ¡Guao, un Príncipe real!'_

Vegeta estaba disgustado con ella. _'¿Qué especie estúpida coincide en tener el pelo y los ojos azules?'_

El rey sonrió. Él pensó que esto era muy divertido y sólo necesitaba la medicina para hacer que su dolor de cabeza desaparezca. —Bulma, quiero que le muestres a mi hijo todo lo que has aprendido acerca de la ciencia.

Bulma sonrió hacia él. —Oh, ¡sí, su Majestad! —ella entonces se inclinó con entusiasmo y se acercó a Vegeta. — ¡Hola, soy Bulma!

El príncipe solo la miró a ella y su mano. _'Esta chica es idiota y débil.'_ A continuación, dio una palmada en su mano, pero lo hizo demasiado fuerte.

Bulma gritó y lloró por el esguince que Vegeta "accidentalmente" le hizo en la muñeca.

El príncipe y el rey estaban en shock por la facilidad con que resultó herida. El Dr. Briefs reaccionó inmediatamente y abrazó a su hija mientras miraba a su muñeca lastimada.

El rey luego frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor de cabeza regresar. —Vegeta, vas a tener que aprender a controlar tu fuerza cerca de ella. Ella no es un saiyajin.

Vegeta asintió y luego miró a Bulma. _'¡Ahora estoy recibiendo problemas porque ella es débil! ¿Qué está pasando?'_

El Dr. Briefs frotaba la espalda de Bulma tratando de conseguir que se calmara. —No, tranquila. No está rota y se curará rápidamente, lo prometo.

Bulma olfateó y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces miró al Príncipe. _'¡Él no es como los de mis libros en absoluto!'_ Luego le sacó la lengua cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba.

El príncipe tuvo que resistir el impulso de lanzarle una explosión. Empezó a levantar el brazo, pero solo cruzó ambos en su lugar y apartó la mirada.

El rey observaba la escena que se desplegaba en silencio y se preguntó si Bulma y Vegeta funcionarían, o si estaban condenados al fracaso…

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Así que, cuéntenme lo que piensan! Ellos de niños son lindos, pero probablemente sólo voy a mantenerlos de esa manera para el siguiente capítulo, más o menos. Pero de todos modos... en el próximo capítulo, la sesión de aprendizaje va a comenzar._

 _N/T:_

 _Concuerdo en que de niños son muy lindos :3 Vegeta tendrá que aprender a controlarse, sino Bulma saldrá lastimada… a menos, que esa sea su intención…_

 _Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo. No olvides dejar tu huella n.n_

 _Nos leemos c:_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Desafiados

**Amor Cósmico**

 _(Cosmic Love)_

Escrito por: **KatrinaGG**

Traducción oficial hecha por: **Sora147**

* * *

*No poseo ningún personaje de esta historia, pero fantasearé que sí xD*

* * *

Bulma estaba colocando marcadores y borradores para el tablero de Vegeta. Estaba tan emocionada que siguió corriendo alrededor de la nueva habitación que se le dio a su familia. Era básicamente un apartamento con 2 dormitorios. No era tan lujoso como su hogar en la Tierra pero era todavía muy bueno, además ella todavía estaba en el palacio! Miró a un reloj en la pared y vio que el Príncipe debería llegar en cualquier momento. Ella hizo lo mismo rápidamente por la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Vio que un lápiz se había caído de la mesa y fue a recogerlo, luego se detuvo mientras miraba a su muñeca vendada. Hace 3 días había sucedido y tomaría unas semanas para sanar.

 _'Vegeta me hizo daño, pero estoy segura de que se disculpará una vez que me vea de nuevo.'_

Bulma también estaba emocionada porque paraba muy sola. Su padre trabajaba todo el tiempo y aún no se le permitía llevarla con él al laboratorio. Ella quería salir del palacio y explorar, pero su padre dijo que los saiyajins eran peligrosos y que era más seguro permanecer en el interior. Ella estaba absolutamente 100% aburrida y no podía esperar a que sus sesiones con Vegeta empiecen.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con un siseo y el Príncipe entró junto con su escolta. Antes que Bulma pudiera decir algo, su madre salió de la cocina y dijo: —¡Es tan agradable tener invitados! Por favor, pónganse cómodos mientras voy a hornear algunas golosinas— Luego salió de la misma forma que entró.

Nappa simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla de salón en una esquina de la habitación.

Vegeta se volvió a Bulma. —Terminemos con esto.

Bulma frunció el ceño. —¿Eso es lo primero que dices?

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué más debería decir? Mira, no tengo todo el día. ¡Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que permanecer aquí y perder mi tiempo!

Bulma movió su muñeca en la cara de Vegeta. —¡Me debes una disculpa! ¡Voy a tener que usar esto durante 2 semanas!

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír. —No es mi culpa que seas tan débil. Si tu especie no fuera hecha de perdedores entonces no sufriría daño alguno.

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron. En sus largos 6 años de vida nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera! —¿Cómo te atreves, idiota! ¡Soy Bulma Briefs! Nadie me habla de esa manera!

Vegeta parpadeó. Estaba conmocionado. Nadie en toda su vida jamás había hablado con él de tal manera y ha vivido para contarlo. —Soy el Príncipe de todos los saiyajins y no me importa quién eres, ¡niña estúpida!

Bulma sonrió esta vez. —Si soy tan estúpida entonces, ¿por qué tengo que enseñarte algo?

Vegeta quería arrancarle la lengua. —¡Debido a que; como a mi padre, has engañado a algunos para que crean tu estúpida mentira!

—Ja, ¡apuesto a que no puedes durar una sesión conmigo!

—¿Eso es un reto?

—¡Lo es!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—Je je— Los dos se volvieron hacia Nappa quien no pudo contener su risita. Simplemente no podía dejar de encontrar esa situación divertida. Después de 4 científicos, el encargado de mantener a Vegeta abajo y en realidad conseguir que aprenda algo va a ser una niña; un niña más pequeña.

Bulma mantuvo la cabeza alta y se dirigió directamente a la pizarra de tiza. Iba a empezar las cosas lento con algunas materias básicas en lápiz y papel, pero el ego del príncipe la sobresaltó antes.

Vegeta la miraba en cada movimiento mientras escribía una ecuación algebraica.

Bulma prácticamente golpeó el marcador sobre la mesa. —¡Aquí! Resuelve eso.

Vegeta sin vacilar se dirigió hacia arriba, le arrebató el marcador y resolvió la ecuación. —¡Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras tan inteligente!— Dijo con una sonrisa que estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Bulma se puso las manos en las caderas y con aire de suficiencia lo miró. —Bueno, discúlpame si yo pensé que eras demasiado estúpido como para saber eso.

Vegeta dejó caer su sonrisa.

Bulma añade entonces. —Tal vez si me dices lo que sabes, entonces puedo empezar desde allí.

Vegeta la miró con recelo. —¡Por favor! ¡No estoy aquí para enseñarte lo que sé! Si eres tan inteligente, entonces deberías darte cuenta. Si no, entonces eres la basura que pensé que eras desde un principio.

Bulma estaba tan enojado que su cara se volvió roja. —¡BIEN!— Ella gritó. Ella cogió el marcador de la mano de Vegeta y lo estampó en la pizarra, borró lo que había en él, y escribió una larga ecuación que ocupaba casi todo el tablero. —¡Resuelve eso!

Vegeta vaciló un poco, pero luego se acercó a la pizarra y agarró el marcador, pero que no estaba seguro de qué hacer o usar exactamente para empezar. _'Vamos usted debe saber esto... bueno, al menos algo de esto.'_

Bulma sonrió. Ella sabía que tenía al Príncipe. Esa ecuación no era muy difícil, pero tampoco era sencilla... bueno, al menos para ella.

Vegeta comenzó a escribir algo y luego Bulma se aclaró la garganta. —¡Ah, ah, ah! Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— Ella dijo con voz cantarina.

Vegeta lo borró rápidamente. —¡Por supuesto! Sólo estaba poniéndote a prueba... para asegurarme de que sabías lo que no se debe hacer... porque yo todavía no creo que eres más inteligente que yo!— Él espetó.

Vegeta era un poco perplejo. _'No puedo creer que en realidad no sé cómo solucionar esto! Espera un segundo... ¿cómo sé si esto es una ecuación real?'_

Vegeta miró a la ecuación con un enfoque profundo. _'Pero si se lo digo y resulta que es una ecuación real, entonces ella definitivamente pensará que es más inteligente. Luego Nappa le informará a mi padre y voy a estar en esta situación por más tiempo... Debo engañarla para que me diga la respuesta.'_

Vegeta enfrentó a Bulma y ella seguro pensó que iba a decirle que no tenía ni idea y necesitaba su ayuda, así que ella estaba un poco sorprendida cuando se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. —Ya sé cómo resolverlo. Quiero ver cómo lo haces tú.

La mandíbula de Bulma prácticamente cayó al suelo y Nappa tuvo que contenerse de reventar a carcajadas. Bulma sacudió la cabeza. —¡No te creo!

—Es verdad! Realmente te estoy haciendo un favor porque si resuelvo esto ahora mismo entonces será demostrado que no te necesito. Pero por suerte para ti, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo haces las cosas.— Vegeta dijo con calma, con la esperanza de que ella caería.

Bulma no le creía en absoluto, pero si hubo una ligera posibilidad de que él estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces él se iría y ella no lo vería nunca más. Seguro que era malo y grosero, pero solo eran ella y su madre; y deseaba desesperadamente un amigo, incluso si era el príncipe de todos los malvados. Así, con un profundo suspiro, Bulma cedió. —Bien. Usted gana.

—Por supuesto que sí.— Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Luego observó con atención mientras Bulma resolvía la ecuación. Quería asegurarse de que eso no volviera a suceder... al menos con ese tipo de ecuación. —¿Niña?

—¡Mi nombre es Bulma!

—A quién le importa? ¿Para qué es utilizado este tipo de ecuación?

Bulma entrecerró los ojos. —Pensé que sabía la respuesta.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva. —Te lo dije, sólo estoy asegurándome de que lo que dices es verdad.

De acuerdo, ahora sabía que estaba mintiendo... pero ella tendría que sacrificar su orgullo, y estar de acuerdo con este juego ridículo si quería un amigo.

Un momento después, Bunny salió con una bandeja de postres. —No sabía que les gustaría, así que terminé por hacer de cada uno. Algunos los había hecho el día anterior, y esta mañana. Yo he tenido tanto tiempo en mis manos que simplemente me he convertido en una máquina de cocción— Ella terminó con una risita.

Pero ni Vegeta ni Nappa estaban prestándole atención a su palabreo. No podían dejar de mirar el surtido de golosinas. Había todo tipo de tartas y pasteles apilados. Y todos ellos olían muy bien. Vegeta agarró algo primero y luego Nappa continuó.

Bulma y Bunny simplemente miraban como Nappa y Vegeta engullían. Ellas nunca habían visto a alguien comer así antes.

—Oh muchachos! Realmente les gustaron mis pasteles. Me siento tan halagada!

Bunny se fue por la izquierda y luego regresó con una bandeja de limonada. —Me temo que este es mi último lote de limonada.

Bulma agarró un vaso de la bandeja antes que los saiyajins se tomaran todas. Cuando dejaron la Tierra, su madre había cogido una gran cantidad de cápsulas de almacenamiento de alimentos terrestres pero ya se estaban agotando. Pronto tendrían que adaptarse a la alimentación saiyajin. Su padre dijo que tenía que probar la comida para ver si sus cuerpos podían soportarlo. Ella estaba emocionada de probar alimentos nuevos, pero definitivamente le faltaría el chocolate y las fresas... especialmente las fresas.

Vegeta y Nappa se detuvieron una vez que todo se había acabado. Y luego Vegeta miró a la madre de Bulma. —Mujer, ¿cómo llamas a esa cosa marrón?

—¿Te refieres al chocolate?

—Chocolate... ¿qué es eso?

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron. —¡El chocolate es una de las mejores cosas en la Tierra! ¡Justo después de las fresas!

Vegeta asintió. —Tráeme más, ¡ahora mismo!

Bulma arrugó la cara. —De ninguna manera! Ni siquiera hemos traído mucho. ¡No puedes tener lo último que queda de mi chocolate!

Vegeta se puso de pie y miró a Bulma. —¡Voy a hacer lo que quiero!

—¡No, no lo harás!

—¡Sí, lo haré!

—Niños, por favor cálmense. Ni siquiera creo que sobre más aún.

Bulma miró a su madre e hizo un puchero. —¿No hay más chocolate?

—Lo siento cariño, pero a menos que su padre tenga algo...

Bulma olfateó una vez, luego dos veces, y entonces no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas caigan.

—¿Por qué te comes todo mi chocolate Vegeta?

Vegeta ignoró a Bulma, pero no podía negar el hecho de que estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo. El chocolate era delicioso. Y quería más. —Eso es inaceptable. Voy a ir con mi padre a pedírselo para que envíen más.

Las lágrimas de Bulma se secaron al instante. —¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Por supuesto que puedo. Soy el Príncipe— Dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Bulma sonrió. —Tal vez usted es inteligente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. —Lo soy. ¡Y mucho más inteligente que tú!

Ahora era el turno de Bulma para fruncir el ceño. —¡No lo eres!

—¡Lo soy! Y demasiado.

—¡Bien, veamos!— Bulma dijo mientras marchaba de vuelta a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir otra ecuación.

—Te voy a mostrar quién es el más listo— Vegeta dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y observó atentamente a Bulma...

.

.

.

* * *

 **El Salón del Trono**

—Jajajaja! Mi hijo es bastante único— dijo el Rey. Nappa acababa de darle un informe detallado de la primera lección del Príncipe con Bulma.

—Señor, fue divertido. Y funcionó. El príncipe incluso habló de cómo él no puede esperar volver mañana para demostrar de su avance. Luego, después de entrenar cuando llegó a su habitación lo vi revisando diferentes ecuaciones antes que me despidiera.

—Estos humanos están resultando ser más útil de lo que originalmente había planeado— Luego pensó en ese mismo día. El Dr. Briefs se le acercó con una idea para actualizar su equipo de entrenamiento. Se dio cuenta de que podía ajustar la gravedad alrededor de las pulseras que su familia llevaba entonces probablemente podría ajustar la gravedad en una habitación. El rey pensó que era una idea brillante, pero el médico insistió en que su hija trabaje con él. El rey le dijo que iba a pensar en ello, porque en realidad quería ver si su hija iba a sobrevivir primero a su hijo. Y los resultados fueron fantásticos! Ahora su hijo obtendrá la enseñanza que necesita, y le darían nuevos equipos de entrenamiento avanzado. Las cosas definitivamente estaban mejorando.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Nappa le hace una pregunta: —Señor, ¿el doctor sabe sobre lo que va a instalar en todos sus planetas?

—No. Él no necesita saber, y nadie le dirá— Él espetó. Nappa a veces se ponía demasiado a gusto alrededor de él y su hijo. Eso podría ser su ruina un día. Pero no, el doctor no sabía acerca de los interruptores mortales. Unas bombas de energía que detonarían en cualquier planeta que alguna vez decida rebelarse. Unos pocos podrían estallar en una zona aislada y muchos de ellos pueden estallar por completo destruyendo a los planetas. Mucho más fácil que enviar saiyajins para destruir o desmantelar un planeta.

En el momento que necesitaba o más bien quería al doctor alrededor siempre, y el rey descubrió que las personas trabajan mejor cuando piensan que están a salvo. Si sabe que puedo destruir su planeta de origen en cualquier momento, podría estar inclinado a no hacer todo lo que se le pide.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Vegeta irrumpió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a él. —Padre, tengo una solicitud.

El rey levantó una ceja. —¿Y cuál es?

—Deseo que permita exportar el chocolate de la Tierra hasta aquí...— Entonces pensó en lo que Bulma había dicho: —... y las fresas también.

El rey inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Por qué ese repentino interés en la exportación de bienes de la Tierra?

—Porque yo los probé, el chocolate de todos modos, fue agradable, y lo quiero— Dijo como si estuviera afirmando un hecho.

Antes que el rey pudiera abrir la boca, Nappa habló. —Fue muy sabroso su alteza.

El Rey se encogió de hombros y dijo, —Bien, muy bien. Pero hagamos un experimento. Vegeta, cuando te conviertas en Rey tendrás que saber lo que es valioso para el comercio y lo que no, por lo que estarás a cargo de esto.

—Muchas gracias, Padre.

El rey asintió en señal de bienvenida a su hijo. —Nappa, tráeme un poco de ese chocolate en este instante.

—Lo siento, Señor, pero Vegeta y yo nos lo comimos todo. Es por eso que el Príncipe estaba haciendo esa petición.

—Ya veo— Dijo el rey, pero era obvio que estaba molesto. Estaba molesto con los dos, sobre todo Nappa, habían probado algo delicioso y no tenía idea de cómo sabía. Muchos reyes tenían defectos, y uno de los mayores defectos del Rey Vegeta eran los celos. No importaba quién era la persona. El mató a un bebé hace un año debido a que su nivel de potencia era demasiado grande y creyó que sería el Legendario. Si iba a haber un Legendario, ese iba a tener su sangre y de nadie más. Incluso había veces en que estuvo celoso de su propio hijo; celoso de que él no era tan fuerte como él cuando era un niño. Es por eso que le irritaba tanto que Vegeta flojeara en otras áreas, pero al mismo tiempo lo alivió, porque su hijo no lo superaba en todos los ámbitos a esa edad. Sí. Los celos eran su mayor defecto. Y no le importaba corregir cualquiera. Es por eso que nunca podría ser satisfecho. Él debía tener y controlar todo.

Después de todo... por eso su reina estaba muerta... asesinada por sus propias manos...

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

Bueno por lo que las cosas han sido lindas, pero a medida que avanza la historia vas a ver que se oscurecen. El siguiente capítulo es el último con ellos siendo niños. También voy a explicar lo que sucede con la reina. ¡Por favor, reviews!

 _N/T:_

 _Bueno, ya se dio a conocer el arma secreta del Rey… será muy importante a medida que avance la historia. Ya no me alcanza para subir el siguiente capítulo hoy, lo haré mañana… descansaré un poco ya que parezco zombi x)_

 _Disculpen los errores ortográficos si los hay._ _Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo. No olvides dejar tu huella n.n_

 _Nos leemos c:_


	4. Amigos hirientes

**Amor Cósmico**

 _(Cosmic Love)_

Escrito por: **KatrinaGG**

Traducción oficial hecha por: **Sora147**

* * *

*No poseo ningún personaje de esta historia, pero fantasearé que sí xD*

* * *

Bulma estaba muy feliz. Ella tenía un nuevo amigo, más o menos, y se le permitió ir al laboratorio ahora. Todo el mundo estaba tratando a su familia mucho mejor. Antes todos estarían como ignorándolos pero ahora que ella y su padre habían comenzado a trabajar en la cámara de gravedad, parecía que los saiyajins estaban siendo más agradables, bueno, agradables saiyajins.

A Bulma incluso le empezó a gustar el Sr. Bardock. Ella iba con él y su padre para tratar sobre los planes de una cámara de gravedad mejorada en el laboratorio. Tardó 3 semanas, pero fueron capaces de construir uno que llegaba hasta 100 veces la gravedad de Vegeta. El Rey declaró que su habitación sea personal, así comenzó la producción para los demás. Pero ahora estaban ampliando las posibilidades de ir aún más arriba. A medida que fueron surgiendo ideas Turles entró.

—¡Hey, hermano! Tu hijo regresó del planeta 561.

—¿Cuál?— Bardock dijo sin levantar la vista.

—Kakarotto. Hizo un gran trabajo en su primera misión.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en la conversación. —¿Tienes niños? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Uno de ellos es una niña? ¿Puedo jugar con ellos?

Bardock suspiró con frustración. Deseó poder avanzar rápidamente la vida de Bulma para que pudiera hacer frente al genio y no a la niña. —Sí. No importa. No y no.

Bulma hizo un puchero. Bardock no quería volver a hablar con ella nada que no tenga que ver con la ciencia. —¿Cuál era la misión de Kakarotto? ¿Es él un científico también?

El Dr. Brief levantó la vista hacia él. Estaba muy curioso por saber aquello. Habían estado en el planeta Vegeta durante 3 meses y los saiyajins habían sido muy reservados. Nadie había estado dispuesto a dar más detalles sobre muchos temas. Uno en particular era por qué y a dónde estaban enviando a los bebés a través de la galaxia? Y ¿por qué sólo se les permitió entrar en ciertos laboratorios y no a todos ellos? ¿Y por qué nadie le decía si alguna vez podría volver a casa? Estaba empezando a pensar que si no hubiera sido bendecido con una hija tan brillante, entonces él nunca hubiera visto a su familia de nuevo.

Bardock simplemente ignoró la pregunta y volvió a los planes.

Bulma estaba molesta, por lo que decidió castigar a Bardock metiéndose debajo de su piel.

—¿Cómo está Colleen?— Ella dijo con su clásica voz cantarina.

Turles rompió a reír mientras Bardock se sonrojó. A veces deseaba haber abandonado a Bulma en aquel estúpido planeta.

Turles le dio unos golpecitos a su hermano en la espalda. —Y es por eso que nunca debes darle a un niño tu diario.

Bardock miró a su hermano. —¡No es un diario! Turles usted está a un soplo de distancia un soplo de ser expulsado de este planeta.

Turles sólo sonrió. —Bulma ¿Alguna vez te dije lo divertida que eres?

Bulma rió. —No

—¡Eso es suficiente! Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Así que si no hay ninguna otra cosa, ¡piérdanse!— Bardock gritó.

Turles sonrió. —En realidad, hay algo más— Dijo antes de que saliera.

Bardock gruñó luego lo siguió, dejando a los terrícolas curiosos en el laboratorio. —¿Qué es Turles?

—El rey acaba de utilizar uno de los interruptores mortales en el planeta 947.

Ahora Bardock estaba curioso. —¿Funcionó?

Turles sonrió. —Hermano, fue precioso. Él no destruyó el planeta, porque sólo había algunas partes que estaban en rebelión. Pero fue una obra de arte. Con la vigilancia fuimos capaces de ver todo. Las bombas iban desde el interior de su propio planeta, y los tontos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Algunos de ellos incluso estaban preparados para un ataque aéreo mientras que una bomba explotó detrás de ellos. Las expresiones en sus caras fueron... magníficas.

Bardock asintió. —Bueno. Así que, ¿supongo que se dieron cuenta que colocaron bombas allí?

Turles parecía un poco excitado. —Bueno, esa es la parte genial. Todavía creen que nuestro equipo de vigilancia es solo para comunicaciones. Por lo tanto, ellos no saben que podemos ver y oír todo. Además, debido a que sólo la mitad del planeta estaba en rebelión, los rebeldes simplemente asumieron que era su propia gente los que atacaban por temor a nosotros.

—Eso es fascinante— Entonces Bardock frunció el ceño. —Pero debemos asumir que no todos los planetas serán tan tontos como ese. Otros sospecharán.

—Pero si lo hacen, todavía tenemos los interruptores mortales y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Bardock sonrió. —Lo sé, después de todo, yo soy el que los ha hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cámara personal del rey**

El rey se levantó y con un rápido giro de la cabeza se quebró el cuello. Luego miró por encima del hombro a las dos mujeres en su cama. —Pueden irse ahora.

Las mujeres magulladas, golpeadas y ensangrentadas se inclinaron y salieron cojeando. El Rey Vegeta las observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras se colocaba una bata. A continuación, cogió una copa de vino en una mesa cercana y se sirvió algo de beber. Después de tomar un trago, se sentó y llamó a su guardia.

Un guardia se acercó inmediatamente y se inclinó. —¿Si, señor?

—Mátalas— Dijo sin siquiera mirar al guardia. El guardia salió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Las dos mujeres eran el nuevo envío que llegó desde la Tierra. No había suficientes para todos los saiyajin, sólo unas pocas eran traídas en cada envío solo para el rey. Él no era tonto. Se dio cuenta de la belleza que Bulma y su madre poseían y se supone que la Tierra debe haber estado llena de las mujeres iguales. Una vez que se confirmaron sus sospechas, comenzaron a enviar algo más que chocolates y fresas.

El Rey tomó una fresa de la misma bandeja que su vino y la cubrió de chocolate. Encontró todo bastante agradable. Las mujeres eran así. Resultó que la Tierra tenía un mayor número de mujeres en ella, seguido por los hombres y todos ellos llegaban en diferentes variedades. A pesar de que eran muy agradables ellas tenían que ser eliminadas por 2 razones. El primero fue porque son débiles, una contusión se les formaba con demasiada facilidad. La segunda razón era su compatibilidad genética con saiyajins, pudiendo producir hijos.

La última cosa que el rey quería era unos mestizos corriendo por allí, mirando su trono y compartiendo su sangre. Sólo la idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

No, matarlos era la única opción. Además, tenían un montón de sobra, bueno, al menos para él de todos modos.

Miró por encima de su cama y frunció el ceño. A pesar de que ha encontrado el placer con muchas mujeres, ninguna se podía comparar con ella.

Kella

Su hermosa reina saiyajin. La había deseado tan pronto como la vio. Ni siquiera le importaba que ella fuera acoplada a otro; uno de sus principales élites como se vio después. Lo habría matado simplemente, pero la gente se encontraba demasiado a favor de él. Así que lo hizo honorable, dejándolo morir en batalla... lo había enviado a una misión suicida, pero seguía siendo mejor que sólo tener la cabeza arrancada sin saber el porqué.

Pero el problema era que ella nunca se entregó por completo a él. Ella todavía estaba atrapada en los recuerdos de su amante muerto. El rey podía saber cuando ella estaba pensando en él y cuando estaba pensando en su compañero. Él intentaba cruzar, ¡pero la tonta no quería ceder! ¡Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella! La hizo una emperatriz y le dio un heredero al trono, ¿y él cómo fue pagado? Encontrándola constantemente soñando despierta, así es como.

Se quedó mirando las sábanas arrugadas y recordó la última vez que estuvieron en esa sala...

 _Estaban a punto de acoplarse cuando se dio cuenta de su mirada perdida en la distancia mirando absolutamente nada. Había tenido suficiente. Él la golpeó en su cara con fuerza suficiente haciéndola chocar contra la pared; y gritó, —¡Está muerto! ¡Estás conmigo ahora! ¡Te ordeno que nunca vuelvas a pensar en él!_

 _Kella limpió la sangre que se derramaba de su boca. —¡No puedo, Vegeta! ¡Sé que fuiste tú quien lo envió a esa misión!_

 _Lo único que hacía era enojarlo. Si lo sabía, entonces ella realmente debe de saber la cantidad de trabajo que puso para conseguirla. ¡Debería sentirse halagada! —Entonces, ¿qué? ¡Se acabó! ¡Eres mía!_

 _Ella se irguió con determinación y odio puro, entonces escupió sangre al suelo y lo miró a los ojos. —Nunca seré tuya._

 _Eso fue todo. El rey no pudo más. —Así que deseas estar con tu amante… Bien, entonces te enviaré con él— El rey corrió hacia ella y comenzó a apretar su cuello._

 _La reina trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo. Incluso trató de alcanzar su cola pero él la hizo girar dejándolo fuera de su alcance. Intentó mover las piernas para darle una patada o tirarlo pero la tenía apretada contra la pared con tanta fuerza que no podía hacer nada. Era demasiado fuerte._

 _Los ojos del rey estaban locos de ira. Con cada pequeño movimiento que intentaba solo agregaba combustible para la rabia que le quemaba. –¿Dime, Kella? ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de no aceptar mi regalo? ¿Te arrepientes de actuar como una idiota?— Él podría haber terminado con ella ya, pero estaba dejando el oxígeno suficiente para que ella pudiera responder, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez se daría cuenta de su error. Una parte de él sólo quería rasgarla por la mitad, pero había otra parte más pequeña en él que le daría una segunda oportunidad si ella decía la respuesta correcta._

 _Después de unos jadeos estrangulares, su respuesta fue alta y clara. —Nunca._

El rey sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos recuerdos. Ella era una idiota. Y por suerte Vegeta sólo era un bebé cuando ocurrió por lo que no tuvo ningún apego a su madre ya que nunca lo crió. Lo cual creía que era para mejor, después de todo, un saiyajin puede llegar a ser un buen guerrero sin esas pequeñas emociones.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Más tarde, en la sala de estar de Bulma**

Nappa había salido de la habitación para ir a asegurarse que la cámara de gravedad se haya actualizado para el gusto del Príncipe, dejando a Bulma y Vegeta solos. Estaban sentados en la mesa repasando algunas teorías cuando Bulma decidió tratar de tener una conversación.

—¿Qué le gusta a tu mamá?

Vegeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez más, Bulma estaba tratando de hablar con él como si fuera un humano sin valor. No entendía por qué ella se mantenía fastidiándolo. —Ella está muerta.

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo era ella?

Vegeta suspiró con frustración. No sabía lo que le estaba frustrando más, Bulma o ella con sus preguntas. No sabía mucho sobre su madre. Todo lo que sabe es que ella era hermosa y no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra un atacante en una misión. Su padre le dijo que ella tomó decisiones tontas y era vergonzoso aun hablar de ellos. Por lo que ni siquiera quería saber más acerca de su madre ya que no quiere oír hablar de la forma en que fue dado a luz por una idiota.

Y ahora, allí estaba otra idiota tratando de entrometerse en su vida y sin entender su punto de vista. —¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?

Bulma se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Tengo curiosidad.

—Ella murió en la batalla— Vegeta dijo, creyendo que pondría fin a la conversación.

Bulma acaba de tener una mirada confusa en su rostro. —¿Por qué la reina estaba luchando en batalla?

Vegeta explotó. —¡Debido a que los saiyajin luchan! Ella fue desafiada y murió. Murió porque era débil. ¡Ese es el final!— Dijo muy molesto con su pregunta sobre el pasado de su madre.

Bulma se encogió y no sólo sentía mal por él, sino también estaba un poco preocupada. Su madre era increíble y la quería mucho. Sin duda, toda madre amaba a sus hijos así que no podía entender por qué Vegeta era tan frío cuando habló de la suya. —Pero lo haces sonar como si hubiese merecido la muerte.

—Cuando uno es débil y no puede protegerse, no puede culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo— Vegeta hervía al citar palabra por palabra lo que su padre le dijo a él sobre ese mismo tema.

Bulma estaba en shock. Ella nunca había oído tal cosa. —Eso es estúpido.

Vegeta rara vez se ofendía. Sin embargo, lo encontró muy ofensivo. Esa fue la primera lección que su padre le enseñó el cual se lo tomó a pecho. Lo que su padre le dijo era necesario para aprender a cómo convertirse en un gran guerrero. ¿Qué sabía ella de todos modos?

—No eres más que una débil, ¿qué puedes saber?

La ira de Vegeta ahora estaba enojando a Bulma. —¡Sé que todo el mundo necesita la ayuda de alguien en algún momento, así que lo que estás diciendo no es lógico Vegeta!

—¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie!

—Pero te estoy ayudando en este momento— Ella hervía.

Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido. No podía creer lo increíblemente estúpida que era esa niña. —Estoy ayudándome a mí mismo. No eres nada para mí. No eres más que un esclavo, prácticamente una herramienta que utilizo para ayudarme a ser rey— Vegeta lo dijo tan duro como pudo. Estaba claro que había sido demasiado suave con ella. Y tenía que ser puesta en su lugar.

Bulma no lo tomó tan bien. Estaba enfadada, pero ahora también estaba herida. No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan malo con ella. Ella pensaba que eran amigos. Seguro eso fue siempre lo que quiso decir… Pero eran los únicos niños alrededor!, él tenía que ser su amigo, solo debía serlo! Podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y su labio comenzar a temblar, ella trató desesperadamente de enjugar sus ojos antes de que cayeran hacia abajo.

—Vegeta, no me refiero a eso.

—Claro. Eres una chica estúpida si usted piensa que alguna vez necesito o deseo su ayuda— _'_ _Bueno ella está llorando. Ella está comenzando a conseguir el punto._ _'_ —Eres una niña débil que tiene que usar un estúpido brazalete para sobrevivir en mi planeta... patético.

Bulma estaba enfadando de nuevo. —¡Cállate!— Ella dijo, pero todavía tenía un gemido de su voz, pensó que sonaría más fuerte, pero Vegeta estaba realmente haciéndole daño a sus sentimientos.

—¡Apuesto a que si te lo quito morirías simplemente por ser muy débil!

Bulma no podía pasarlo. Tenía que enfrentarse a él. —¡Claro que no! ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Soy más fuerte que usted o cualquier otro estúpido saiyajin!— Ella terminó tratando de empujarlo.

Él no se movió, pero su accionar lo hacía aún más enojado, así que él la empujó con suficiente fuerza para dejarla plana sobre su espalda. —Bueno, ¡vamos a ver que tan fuerte que eres!— Vegeta gritó. Y preso de la ira le arrancó la pulsera a Bulma.

Ella se congeló al instante en el suelo, no podía moverse o incluso hablar. No fue hasta que sus ojos se pusieron blancos pasando a la parte posterior de su cabeza y su sangre empezó a gotear por la nariz que Vegeta se dio cuenta que cometió un error.

—Oh no…— Se movió rápidamente sobre ella y encendió su energía alrededor para empujar hacia arriba la gravedad. Nunca había puesto su energía en torno a una persona antes y le tomó un momento para concentrarse. Una vez que lo hizo, no perdió el tiempo para llevarla a un tanque de regeneración. Ella todavía no había pronunciado una palabra y él sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Más tarde, en la enfermería**

El Dr. Brief nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Creyó haberse asegurado que su familia estaría a salvo. Él pensó que había tomado las mejores decisiones que pudo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que debió haberlas dejado en la tierra.

Él mira las lecturas de Bulma. Ella estaba mejorando, pero todavía había un poco que curar. Sus pulmones habían comenzado a colapsar, su cerebro no recibió suficiente oxígeno, sus huesos estaban rotos, y eso era sólo una parte del daño que fue causado.

Bunny seguía llorando en una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Él trató de convencerla para ir a acostarse y descansar, pero ella no quería dejar a su hija. No podía culparla; no quería dejarla tampoco.

Se habían apresurado a los tanques tan pronto como se les informó. No podía creer que algo así le pasó a su niña. Estaba enojado con Vegeta, con Nappa por no estar con los niños, enfadado con el Rey por no hacerle saber sobre el temperamento de su hijo, pero sobre todo estaba enfadado consigo mismo. —Lo siento tanto, Bulma— Luego, al oír a alguien entrar por la puerta, se giró para ver a Bardock entrar.

—He informado al Rey de todo lo que ha sucedido, y el Príncipe no se quedará impune. También quería que informarle que usted y su familia deben hacerse más fuerte para que esto nunca vuelva a suceder.

El doctor negó con la cabeza. —Bardock, mi hija tiene que salir de este planeta. Es demasiado peligroso.

Bardock solo suspiro. —Entiendo por qué dices tal cosa, pero te aseguro que el Rey no lo permitirá. Él sabe de lo que tu hija es capaz de hacer, y no va dejar que se vaya. No eres el único miembro valioso de tu familia para el Imperio. ¿Necesito recordarte que también trató de efectuar dicho asunto conmigo cuando nos conocimos?

El doctor sólo bajó la cabeza. Él tenía toda la razón. No había manera de irse ahora.

Estaban en las zonas profundas. Su mente recordó a las mafias en la Tierra. Recogió sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Bardock. —Lo que pasó hoy es inaceptable y no puede volver a suceder. Mi familia debe ser protegida.

—El Rey en realidad ya pensó en eso, a usted y su familia se le asignarán guardias. Pero mientras tanto, debe volverse lo suficiente fuerte para que esta situación no vuelva a suceder— El doctor se limitó a asentir. Entonces Bardock se acercó al tanque que mantenía a Bulma. Observó mientras ella inocentemente flotaba en el líquido. —Ella estará bien— Bardock se lo estaba diciendo al doctor y a él mismo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no le gustaba ver a Bulma dañada, y secretamente esperaba que el Príncipe obtuviera su merecido...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Salón del Trono**

Vegeta vaciló un poco una vez que entró en el edificio. Él sabía que estaba en muchos problemas y no tenía idea de lo que su padre iba a hacer.

—Vamos Vegeta, más cerca— dijo el Rey.

Vegeta caminaba con nerviosismo hasta que estuvo a sólo unos pasos de él.

—Arrodíllate.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de rodillas totalmente, su padre le dio una patada en la cara tan fuerte que voló hacia la pared lateral. Se sentó y se limpió la sangre de la boca. Había sido herido peor otras veces, pero siempre ocasionaba más daño cuando viene de su propio padre. Miró hacia arriba y vio que su padre estaba absolutamente furioso.

El rey estaba más allá que enojado. Allí estaba, no solo encuentra a una de las personas más inteligentes en el universo, sino también una protegida de la que él podría tener el gusto de prometer. La capacidad de Bulma iba más allá de lo que podía imaginar. Tenía grandes planes para ella. Él iba a asegurarse de que ella se criara para ser completamente leal al Imperio y utilizar sus talentos ampliamente. Y ahora su hijo casi arruina sus planes antes de que pudieran entrar en acción!

—Usted pequeño tonto. Te lo dije antes de que estuviera cansado de tu estupidez! Esa niña es de mi propiedad. Ella me pertenece. Y si ella no vive por un largo tiempo te vas a arrepentir todos los días de tu vida. Cuando seas rey puedes herir o matar a quien quieras, pero hasta entonces harás lo que yo diga. Y no dañarás un solo pelo de su pequeña cabeza, ¿entendido?

Vegeta se sentó. —No quería hac...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el rey le dio una patada al costado y él se deslizó por el suelo un par de pies. —¡No voy a tolerar tus mentiras! Sólo haz lo que te digo.

Vegeta esperó un momento antes de levantarse. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin aliento por el dolor. Él sabía que algo estaba roto. —Si, padre.

—Ahora lárgate.

Vegeta se inclinó levemente y luego anduvo medio cojeando. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación dejándose caer en su cama. No sabía qué pensar. Estaba consiente de todo lo que hacía. Tuvo la intención de hacer lo que hizo, pero en realidad no tenía la intención de causarle tanto daño... o tal vez sí. No le importaba que estuviera herida, pero él no quería que muriera. Y eso era todo lo que sabía.

Se tocó la cara e hizo una mueca. No había visto a su padre tan enojado antes. _'Tal vez fui demasiado lejos.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **2 días después en el apartamento de los Brief**

A pesar de que el tanque sanó físicamente a Bulma, ella todavía estaba herida emocionalmente. Cada vez que recordaba ese día, lo único que podía pensar era en como Vegeta le hizo daño diciéndole que no eran amigos. Lo que todos los niños más querían era un amigo.

Ella estaba en su cama y su madre estaba frotando su espalda mientras su padre miraba desde el lado. Realmente odiaba estar llorando de nuevo. Especialmente con sus padres observándola, se sentía como un bebé.

Bunny ella misma fue enojarse por lo que pensaba de una gran idea que animarla. —Bulma no estés triste, cariño. No te preocupes. Escucha, cada vez que uno está triste, siempre obtiene un regalo. Una vez que lo hace, entonces todo volverá a la normalidad y ustedes pueden ser amigos de nuevo.

El Dr. Briefs frunció el ceño. —Mi vida, Bulma no debe tener esperanza en aquello. Es muy poco probable que Vegeta le traiga algún tipo de regalo. Esos saiyajins son muy codiciosos. Nosotros fuimos los que les hablaron de los chocolates y ni siquiera comparten un poco de ello.

—Bueno, no puedo culparlos querido, es tan delicioso.

El Dr. Brief se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Habían pasado 3 meses y no habían conseguido una onza de la expedición de la Tierra. Si alguna vez preguntaba al respecto, siempre hay alguien que diría, "Los saiyajins son primeros" ¿Cómo pueden ser tan groseros? Incluso Bulma había preguntado a Vegeta al respecto y había dicho lo mismo. Así que no, que no creía ni por un segundo que Vegeta le daría a su hija un regalo.

Bulma escuchó a sus padres. Ella sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero realmente esperaba que en este caso su madre la tuviera. —Mami, ¿De verdad crees que Vegeta lo haga?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?¿Ustedes son amigos verdad?— Bulma se encogió de hombros. Ella realmente no creía que lo eran. Vegeta la hizo sentir tan triste. Bunny podía ver las lágrimas empiezan a salir de nuevo. —Oh Bulma, confía en mí, cuando él te dé su regalo será su manera especial de decir que lo siente y que son amigos, no importa qué.

—¿No importa qué?

—No importa qué.

—¡Gracias mamá!— Bulma dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—De nada querida.

El Dr. Brief suspiró y dijo: —Ven ahora querida, dejémosla descansar un poco.

Bunny besó a Bulma en su cabeza y luego salió con su marido. Una vez que estaban en la sala de estar, el Dr. Brief se aclaró la garganta. —Bunny, me encanta su actitud optimista, siempre, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder. Escucha tus esperanzas.

—¡Tonterías! Vegeta es un buen chico. Él necesita un amigo al igual que Bulma.

Iba a responder pero llamaron a la puerta. Cuando fue a abrirla, decir que estaba un poco sorprendido de ver al príncipe en su puerta era insuficiente. Entonces recordó que Vegeta era la razón de que se lesionara su niña e inmediatamente fue traído a la realidad. —Vegeta, Bulma está todavía en cama, ella no es capaz de darte una lección— Dijo de manera insolente.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. Por lo general, no permitió tal falta de respeto, pero dada la situación, lo dejaría pasar. —Lo sé, sólo quiero verla.

—Oh, qué joven agradable— Bunny intervino. Vegeta simplemente rodó los ojos. _'Las mujeres terrícolas son simplemente delirantes.'_

El doctor se alejó de la puerta para que Vegeta pudiera entrar. No quería hacerlo, pero realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No estaban en la Tierra, estaban en _Vegeta_ y ese chico era el Príncipe. —¿Vegeta?

El Príncipe se detuvo antes de ir a la habitación de Bulma.

El doctor no sabía qué decir por lo que hizo lo que pudo. —Ella es mi hija.

Vegeta se limitó a mirar adelante. Todo lo que hizo el doctor fue declarar un hecho, pero sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir. Ella era su hija y no quería verla herida. Vegeta sólo asintió e ingresó.

Cuando entró los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, entonces ella rápidamente se puso a un lado alejándose de él.

Vegeta no sabía por qué, pero no le gustó que se apartarse de él de esa manera. Lo cual era extraño, porque había estado en muchas misiones en las que debía matar a razas enteras de personas de todas las edades, pero algo en Bulma ignorándolo... sólo lo hizo molesto. Después de todo, si alguien iba a hacer caso omiso de cualquiera, iba a ser él.

Él no sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. Por lo que hizo algo con lo que se sentía a gusto. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo: —No me digas que tienes miedo de mí.

—…

—Hn. He sido herido mucho peor y nunca he retrocedido como lo haces tú.

—…

Vegeta dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre sus bíceps hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. —¡Maldición!, ¿vas a decir algo?

Bulma se volvió hacia él con determinación en su rostro, que luego se convirtió rápidamente en llanto. Bulma se frotó los ojos y luego se quejó.

—Siempre me haces daño, Vegeta.

Vegeta se quedó sin habla. Él realmente no sabía cómo responder. —Yo... no quise dañarte de esa manera.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Pero ahora estás bien. Has sobrevivido.

—Pero tú siempre me lastimas. Y yo nunca te he hecho daño.

Vegeta parpadeó ante eso y luego se puso a la defensiva. —Solo fueron dos veces.

—Pero dijiste que no éramos amigos.

—No lo somos— Dijo completamente confundido. Todo lo que Bulma hizo fue llorar más. _'¿En serio? ¿Las palabras le duelen a los seres humanos? Eso es simplemente patético.'_

—Oh, vamos. Mira, prometo no hacerte daño.

Bulma olfateó. —¿Lo prometes?

Vegeta asintió. —Sí— No iba a decirle que su padre le ordenó no hacerle daño, ella no necesita saber eso. Entonces se acordó de algo. Metió la mano en su placa del pecho y sacó una cápsula.

—Aquí.

Bulma dejó de llorar y se cogió la cápsula de su mano. —¿Qué es?

—Los chocolates y las fresas. Fue de...— Él fue sorprendido por el repentino abrazo que estaba recibiendo.

—¡Oh, gracias Vegeta! Yo sabía que éramos amigos— Ella terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Vegeta saltó 5 pies hacia atrás e instintivamente puso en su pose de lucha. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Te di un abrazo y un beso, tonto— Ella dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo!— Dijo de pie y limpiándose la mejilla con la mano enguantada. —Y no somos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿qué somos?— Bulma le preguntó como si fuera lo más tonto en el universo.

—Soy un Príncipe y tú eres mi súbdito— Él declaró rotundamente.

Bulma no estaba convencido. —Di lo que quieras Vegeta, pero somos amigos, le guste o no.— ¡No lo podía creer! Su madre tenía razón. A Vegeta le importaba, se disculpó, y lo más importante es que eran amigos. Él no sabía cómo manejarlo. Así que de ahora en adelante tenía que asegurarse de ser más paciente con él.

Vegeta terminó la conversación y nada más salió. Él ni siquiera miró a sus padres cuando caminó junto a ellos. _'No puedo creer que esa idiota puso sus repugnantes labios en mí.'_ Pensó, aunque inconscientemente tocaba su mejilla.

—Señor, ¿está bien?

Vegeta bajó la mano y miró hacia Nappa, no había notado lo seguía hasta que habló. —Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Nappa se limitó a levantar una ceja y se encogió de hombros. —Te estas sonrojando.

Vegeta puso a la defensiva. —¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente estoy molesto por estar rodeado de tantos idiotas! Ahora vamos, tenemos que entrenar— Él terminó asaltando fuera.

Nappa sólo sonrió. _'Si es así ahora, la pubertad va a ser difícil.'_

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Si no has adivinado ya, en el próximo capítulo inicia la adolescencia temprana. En los próximos capítulos, Vegeta se ocupa de la pubertad, el afecto de Bulma y los celos. Tomaré mi tiempo porque esta historia en realidad va a terminar con ellos en sus 20 años, así que no se preocupe todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Van a haber algunos personajes nuevos, así como Raditz y Kakarotto que entran en la historia. ¡Por favor, reviews! Cuantas más recibo, más motivado estoy por subir otro._

 _N/T:_

 _Los siguientes capítulos; a partir de este, empiezan a ser más largos. Lo que significa que quizá me tome un poco más en traducirlo para ustedes._

 _Como habrán visto, usé el guión largo para este capi ya que me lo sugirieron y pues queda mejor :D_

 _Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo. No olvides dejar tu huella n.n_

 _Nos leemos c:_


	5. Conteniéndose

**Amor Cósmico**

 _(Cosmic Love)_

Escrito por: **KatrinaGG**

Traducción oficial hecha por: **Sora147**

* * *

*No poseo ningún personaje de esta historia, pero fantasearé que sí xD*

* * *

Bulma se despierta muy temprano lista para otro día. Ella sonríe para sí mientras se levanta de la cama.

 _'_ _Hoy va a ser un buen día._ _'_

Se acerca al baño para entrar en la ducha. Cuando está retirando su pijama ella se ve en el espejo.

 _'_ _Nada ha cambiado mucho hoy en día._ _'_

Durante los últimos años ha estado haciendo lo mismo cada mañana. Ella era una niña de 13 años que desesperadamente quería que su cuerpo cambie y así ser más femenina. En otras palabras, ella estaba orando despertar y encontrarse actualizada con el tamaño que sus pechos tenían. Se pellizcó las mejillas y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía rastros de cara de bebé. Ella tomó sus mejillas un poco para ver cómo se vería una vez que finalmente se deshizo de esas cualidades de niño. Con un encogimiento de hombros se metió en la ducha. Una vez terminado su rutina de higiene diaria, escogió un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de color rosa que decía 'Bulma' y se la puso. Después que ella estaba vestida cogió su diario que mantuvo debajo de su colchón. Acarició la tapa, disfrutando la sensación de la gamuza púrpura que lo cubría. Pasó a través de las hojas que contenían sus recuerdos del pasado. Ella no necesitaba escribir en un diario, podría simplemente hacer lo que había hecho Bardock y escribir sus pensamientos en una computadora, pero al estar en otro planeta quería mantener el mayor número posible de tradiciones de la Tierra. Ella fue a la última página y suspiró cuando vio que estaba completamente lleno. Ella tuvo buenos momentos con ese libro. Su madre se lo dio cuando por primera vez llegaron a Vegeta. Ahora estaba relleno con 7 años de historias y no podía caber más. Era un poco triste, pero hoy era un nuevo día y necesitaba un nuevo diario. Así que puso ese en un cajón, sacó uno nuevo y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querido diario,_

 _Hoy es un día especial para mí. Hoy es el aniversario de cuando Vegeta y yo nos hicimos amigos. Es difícil olvidarlo porque Vegeta siempre trae chocolates y fresas el mismo día cada mes. Es como si en secreto se disculpara siempre por lo que hizo. Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo que Vegeta me arrancó la pulsera de gravedad. Fue un momento muy doloroso pero también me recuerda cuando Vegeta y yo nos hicimos amigos oficialmente. De hecho, todo ha cambiado para mejor. Mi padre hizo más brazaletes donde aumentaría el bit de gravedad de a poco para que pudiésemos adecuarnos a la gravedad del planeta Vegeta. Ahora ni siquiera los necesitamos más. Mi padre también se presentó ante el rey y le preguntó si era posible tener un día libre una vez al mes. Al rey no le gustó la idea al principio, pero con lo que pasó y todos los inventos que estábamos creando, decidió darnos a lo que a mí gusta llamar 'Día de vacaciones'. Por lo general, dejamos el palacio y vamos a la playa. Es un poco raro, porque el agua es más oscura y la arena es de color rojo, pero sigue siendo la playa. Y debido a que los saiyajins ven el que estemos 'jugando en el agua' tan inútil, siempre lo tenemos solo para nosotros. Así podemos nadar y hacer picnic durante todo el día._

 _El rey también le dio a mi familia nuestros propios guardias. Uno de ellos resultó ser el hijo mayor de Bardock, Raditz. No es tan gruñón como otros saiyajins, en realidad ahora que lo pienso actúa como su tío Turles. Sólo me encontré con el hijo menor de Bardock un par de veces, porque él estaba colgado alrededor de Raditz. Su nombre es Kakarotto. Tiene tan sólo 8 años de edad, pero él es un chico genial. Probablemente porque él está en conquistas después de su hermano mayor y su padre, lo cual creo que es genial. Bardock puede ser demasiado severo y creo que lo último que necesita este planeta son más saiyajins con mal humor. Kakarotto es un niño lindo y cuando crezca se verá exactamente igual que su padre y su tío. Tal vez pueda encontrar una manera de estar más cerca de él y moldearlo para que no sea tan malhumorado. Hmm... voy a tener que pedirle a Raditz que lo traiga con él más seguido._

 _Raditz es muy divertido. Seguro que puede tener un sentido del humor enfermo a veces, pero al menos su humor sigue ahí. Por lo que se ve, supongo que Raditz lleva más parecido con su madre. La misteriosa Colleen que nunca he visto y Bardock se niega a presentármela. Ella debe ser muy bonita porque Raditz es muy lindo. Pero él es 5 años mayor por lo que no puede pasar nada entre nosotros. Además, mi corazón está en una especie de dirección distinta._

 _Vegeta._

 _Yo sé que él es un idiota egoísta, pero al mismo tiempo, lo entiendo. Acabo de llegar a él y al modo en que su mente piensa y hasta puedo decir cómo se siente a veces, lo que no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Hay momentos en los que estando conmigo, puedo decir que me muestra un lado de suyo que no permite ver a nadie más. Realmente no puedo describirlo, pero puedo decir que se preocupa. Cuando algo me molesta, siempre me pregunta lo que pasa y escucha todo lo que tengo que decir. Él simplemente me entiende. Siempre dice algún tipo de comentario insolente después, pero puedo decir que realmente se preocupa por mí. Y una parte en mi interior no puede dejar de esperar que Vegeta sea mi primer novio. Pero sé que sólo tengo que darle un poco de tiempo._

 _Y si lo hace, no voy a ser rechazada por completo. Pero también está Bok. Él es el protector de mis padres. Es sólo 2 años mayor que yo y todo lo que realmente hace es escoltar a mi padre hacia y desde el laboratorio. Mi madre nunca sale a excepción del 'Día de vacaciones'. Así que terminamos pasando el rato fuera mucho. Lo cual es genial, porque aparte de Vegeta no tengo ningún amigo. Todo el mundo trata a mi familia con respeto, pero siguen siendo extraños. Incluso las chicas no quieren salir conmigo. Lo que le gustas hacer a todos los saiyajins es comer y luchar. Así que estar con Bok es refrescante porque le gusta sentarse y hablar conmigo y me pregunta acerca de la Tierra. No creo que a Raditz le agrade mucho. Nunca le gusta dejarnos salir a nosotros dos solos. Lo cual está bien, supongo. Disfruto de la compañía de Raditz. Pero te puedo decir que Bok no lo hace._

 _Bok es muy lindo también. Estoy empezando a pensar que todos los saiyajin lo son. Su cabello es mucho más corto que el de Vegeta o Raditz. Él no es tan alto como Raditz pero es más alto que Vegeta. Parece muy agradable para mí, incluso más que Raditz y muuucho más que Vegeta._

 _Pero Vegeta es tan cautivador. Tenemos mucho más en común y sólo él puede ver a través de mí como yo puedo ver a través de él. De una manera extraña, pienso que estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Sinceramente, Bulma._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Más tarde, en la sala de estar Brief**

Vegeta estaba tratando de escuchar a Bulma repasar algunas nuevas versiones de las tecnologías en el planeta. Ella realmente no le daba más lecciones, pero cada vez que había una nueva tecnología o ciencia que necesitaba saber, Bulma fue la que le mostró cómo funcionaba. Lo cual no le importaba, tuvo que lidiar con ella cuando era un niño para así poder tratar con ella ahora. Era una parte de su rutina por lo que no le molestaba más. Hubo momentos en que Bulma se ponía muy habladora y él tenía que ponerla en su lugar, y terminaban discutiendo o ella estando realmente agradecida por sus insultos. De alguna forma incomprensible, la mente de Bulma podía deformar sus insultos en felicitaciones hacia ella. La chica era un enigma absoluto. A veces, incluso detenía la lección hasta que exigía lo que estaba mal con ella. Entonces comenzaría su sentido terrícola hablador. Oh, cómo desearía ir sólo a concentrarse en los asuntos que trataban, pero hoy era diferente.

Hoy no podía concentrarse. Estaba un poco distraído. Había un olor en la habitación que iba directo a su cabeza. Estaba empezando a marearlo un poco. No se quejó de ello al principio porque pensaba que sólo podía tratar con él y no quería parecer débil. Pero ahora estaba volviéndose casi insoportable.

—Así que tomas esto y...

—Mujer, vaya a abrir las puertas de la terraza ahora mismo.

Bulma estaba a punto de morderlo y decirle que vaya a abrirlo por sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. _'_ _¿Mujer? Nunca me llama mujer._ _'_ Bulma estaba tan feliz de que él haya dicho eso. Ella estaba tratando difícilmente de notar sus cambios por lo que estaba en éxtasis al saber que Vegeta ya lo hizo.

Vegeta simplemente puso los ojos cuando vio su sonrisa tonta y se negó a responderle cuando se levantó y abrió las puerta de la terraza. Aspiró el aire fresco y exhaló. _'Mucho mejor.'_

Bulma lo estaba mirando fijamente. Vegeta estaba de pie en el camino de las puertas respirando el aire. —Um, Vegeta, ¿Qué te pasa?

Vegeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encogió de hombros. —Algo huele mal aquí.

Bulma olfateó el aire a sí misma. —No huelo nada Vegeta.

—Eso se debe a que tus capacidades humanas son débiles e inferiores a las mías. Por eso puedo percibir cosas que tú no puedes— Dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mesa y se sentó, sólo para sentir ese olor de nuevo. Él frunció el ceño. No era un mal olor. Al contrario, olía muy bien. Pero era una gran distracción. —¿Tu madre está cocinando algo?

Bulma levantó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad. —Mi madre está dormida. Y aunque ella estuviera cocinando yo sería capaz de oler eso. Estás alucinando.

Vegeta gruñó un poco. —Claro que no. Sólo sigue adelante con la actualización.

Bulma apenas dejó todo el asunto y volvió a su trabajo. —Ok, por lo que tomas esto y...

Vegeta dejó de prestarle atención a ella de nuevo. _'_ _¿De dónde rayos proviene olor?'_ Vegeta estaba mirando a su alrededor tratando de descifrar la fuente. Luego miró a Bulma con un ojo curioso. Se inclinó más cerca de Bulma e inhaló lentamente.

 _'_ _¡Es ella! Ella... ella huele absolutamente divino. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?'_

—¡Vegeta!

Vegeta se echó hacia atrás rápidamente. —¿Qué?

—¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?— Bulma dijo frustrada.

Eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer. No le estaba prestando demasiada atención a ella. Pero él no necesitaba o quería que lo supiera. —Bueno, si no fueras tan aburrida tal vez podría prestar más atención.

—Vegeta, a veces haces muy difícil que sea tu amiga.

Vegeta estrechó sus ojos a ella. —Por última vez, tonta, no somos amigos.

Bulma tocó una cápsula que estaba colocado frente a ella. —Sí, y es por eso que siempre me traes chocolates y fresas— Ella dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. —Si no lo hiciera no recibirías ninguna. Créeme que no es ningún tratamiento especial. Su familia es prácticamente la última en el planeta que conseguiría un poco.

—Sin embargo, me lo entregas personalmente. Dejando lo mejor para el final, ¿eh?— Dijo tipo soñadora. _'_ _Él es tan adorable cuando quiere serlo.'_

Vegeta puso los ojos por enésima vez ese día. Ella era tan idiota. —A veces eres igual que tu madre— Él dijo.

—Gracias— Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso no fue un cumplido.

Bulma sólo agitó la mano. —Lo que sea. Ok, ahora de nuevo al negocio. Necesitas asegurarte de que cuando utilices esto...

Vegeta cerró los ojos e inhaló. _'_ _Su olor es muy bueno._ _'_

—¡Vegeta!

Vegeta salió de lo que estaba haciendo y Bulma continuó. —¡Ahora te estás quedando dormido! En serio, si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Vegeta no sabía qué decir ya que acababa de acertar con su teoría. —Me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta— Él sólo necesitaba alejarse de ella por el momento. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta y la abrió, sólo para ver Bok allí de pie.

Bok se inclinó inmediatamente. —Su Majestad.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con el doctor haciendo tu trabajo?

Antes que pudiera responder, Bulma lo hizo —Vegeta, no tienes por qué ser grosero. Sólo iba a repasar algo de la nueva tecnología con Bok.

Vegeta sintió una oleada de celos recorrerle cuando se giró para mirar a Bulma. —Mujer, no te he dado permiso de enseñar nada a nadie.

—En primer lugar, mi nombre es Bulma, en segundo lugar, nunca me dijo que necesitaba de su permiso para hacer cualquier cosa.

Bok sentía muy incómodo viendo a los dos discutir. Sólo había sido testigo de ello un par de veces y siempre fue horripilante ver a alguien enfrentarse cara a cara con los Reales ya que por lo general la otra persona terminaba muerto. Pero parecía que Bulma no se callaba nada con el príncipe. Pero todavía era muy impredecible. —Voy a volver más tarde.

Vegeta volvió su atención a Bok. —No se moleste— Dijo mientras presionaba el panel lateral del cierre oficial de la puerta en la cara de Bok.

Bok se quedó allí y parpadeó. Se apartó de la puerta cuando oyó una risa y se giró sólo para encontrar Raditz apoyado en la pared opuesta. —Usted debe saber mejor que no debes interferir con la chica del Príncipe.

Bok entrecerró los ojos. —Él no la ha reclamado.

Raditz se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. —Oh, confía en mí que la tiene. Incluso si él no hace nada con ella, te garantizo que no va a querer que ella pertenezca a alguien más.

A Bok no le gustó lo que dijo. Como cuestión de hecho, no le gustaba en absoluto Raditz. Estaba siempre allí tratando de mantenerlo alejado de la chica más hermosa en todo el planeta. Además, sabía que Raditz estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de sacarlo de su puesto para que pueda reemplazarlo con su hermano de bajo nivel. No confiaba en una sola palabra que salía de su boca. —¿Qué sabes tú de todos modos?

Raditz se burló de él. No le gustaba este tonto. Si tenía que estar en torno a otro saiyajin durante todo el día preferiría que fuera Kakarotto. Pero él era todavía joven y tenía mucho que demostrar... y un montón de entrenamiento que hacer, pero estaba seguro que podía hacer un trabajo mucho mejor que ese idiota. —Veo la forma en que actúa a su alrededor y él es igual a su padre. Ellos ven a los humanos como su propiedad. Así que no se sorprenda cuando el Príncipe se vuelva territorial.

Bok simplemente miró a Raditz y se alejó. _'_ _Si el Príncipe no la ha reclamado entonces ella no pertenece a nadie.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

Bulma estaba echando humo. —Vegeta, ¿que está mal contigo? Bok es mi amigo.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. —Pensé que yo era tu único amigo.

—Dijiste que no éramos amigos— Ella casi gritó.

Vegeta se puso a la defensiva. —No lo somos, sólo que no necesito que pierdas tu tiempo cuando podrías estar haciendo algo más productivo, como ayudar a expandir mi Imperio.

—Vegeta, estás siendo completamente ridículo... ¿Por qué te importa?— Dijo curioso, enojado y lleno de esperanza, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¡No me importa!— Él gritó.

Bulma se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y lo miró. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Ya he terminado con esta conversación, has lo que quieras con tu patética vida— Él dijo eso justo antes de salir al balcón y retirarse. Sólo necesitaba alejarse de ella. _'_ _¿Quién se cree que es? Nadie le dio permiso para hacer cualquier cosa con otro._ _'_

Voló hacia el otro lado del palacio y aterrizó en el balcón de su habitación, estaba a punto de entrar en el baño para lavar el 'hedor' de la mujer fuera de él cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Gruñó molesto con la interrupción, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver Nappa allí de pie.

—El Rey desea verte— Él afirmó.

—Bien— Vegeta se alejó con Nappa y fue directamente a la sala del trono. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que estuvo a 5 pies del rey y se inclinó. —¿Usted quería verme, Padre?

El rey miró a su hijo y luego habló: —Sí. Usted tiene 14 años de edad, por lo que en cualquier momento usted debe comenzar a experimentar su Shoku.

Vegeta se sintió como un idiota cuando la comprensión lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. _'_ _Por supuesto. Tiene sentido de por qué estaba actuando de esa manera antes.'_

El Shoku es la etapa de la pubertad en los hombres saiyajin. Una vez que se inician los efectos del Shoku, ellos son enviados a diferentes planetas para que puedan dejar ebullir sus hormonas en forma Ozaru, así disfrutan su aumento de impulsos hormonales. Los saiyajins solían hacerlo en su planeta hace mucho tiempo, pero las secuelas de la forma Ozaru era muy destructivo, así que fue necesario ir a otros planetas.

Tenías que permitirte olvidar todo, porque si no, un saiyajin, literalmente, podría volverse loco al tratar de suprimir su lado Ozaru durante el Shoku. Cuanto más uno trataba de ignorarlo, más los instintos se harían cargo y menos racionales se volverían. Hacer caso omiso de las hormonas y no dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso podría convertir a cualquier saiyajin normal en un loco furioso.

El rey lo miró con recelo. —¿Ha empezado ya?

—No— Vegeta respondió rápidamente. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué mintió; él simplemente no quería irse fuera del planeta por el momento. Estaba seguro de que podía reprimir sus hormonas por un tiempo sin problemas. Después de todo, él era un saiyajin élite con sangre real.

El rey asintió. —Infórmame inmediatamente cuando eso suceda que tengo seleccionado el planeta perfecto para que puede transformarte por completo, sin distracciones, pero no sin antes disfrutar de algunas mujeres con talento y experiencia en la galaxia— Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Vegeta puso los ojos. No era ningún secreto para él que su padre era un puto. Estaba obsesionado con las mujeres exóticas. Se acordó de él, incluso estando emocionado con las mujeres que vendrían de la Tierra. Esa parte de la expedición era siempre molesta para tratar. Los terrícolas habían empezado a preguntarse el por qué las mujeres no iban a volver y tuvieron que mentirles diciéndoles que estaban siendo prodigadas con lujo y no deseaban volver para que así no dudaran en enviar más y también las mejores. Vegeta pensó que era ridículo. Tumbado sobre prostitutas.

El rey vio la falta de interés en el rostro de su hijo y se rió de ello. —Tal vez no te importe ahora hijo, pero con el tiempo vas a entender. Hablando de mujeres, una vez que hayas comenzado tu Shoku, ya no verás a Bulma.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Le pidió un poco demandante.

El Rey entrecerró los ojos. Su hijo estaba demasiado a la defensiva. —Debido a que no necesito que tus hormonas en ebullición jueguen con mi inversión. La niña está creciendo y volviéndose más inteligente. Quiero su inteligencia intacta. Quiero que esté ligada a su trabajo, no atada a tu cama.

Vegeta se burló con disgusto. —Yo nunca…

El rey levantó la mano para hacerlo callar. —No digas lo que no quieres hacer hasta que hayas estado en posición de resistirte a ella. No soy un tonto. Bulma es una chica hermosa y tú un hombre joven. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes que tus hormonas fluyan y se encarguen de tu lado racional. Créeme que lo sé. Además, estas mujeres terrícolas son muy frágiles. Con el tiempo puedes ser capaz de controlarte a ti mismo para manejarlas, pero no ahora, y nunca con ella. ¿Está claro?

Vegeta quería discutir con él y decirle lo ridículo que sonaba eso, pero sabía por experiencia que sería inútil y que sólo terminaría con costillas rotas, si lo hacía. —Sí.

 _'¡_ _Como si alguna vez desearía aparearme con Bulma! ¡Ella es ruidosa, irrespetuosa, desagradable, engreída, arrogante, egoísta y una mocosa malcriada por completo! Hay muchas mujeres en todo el universo que tocaría antes de haberme hecho la idea de tener algo con esa idiota.'_

El rey satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo lo despidió. Vegeta se inclinó y luego salió de la sala del trono y volvió a su habitación. Paseaba de ida y vuelta por la sala, enojado por lo que acaba de ocurrir. No podía creer que su padre podía sugerir tal cosa. _'¿_ _Bulma? ¿Realmente? Ella ni siquiera es tan hermosa... ¿o lo es?_ _'_ Empezó a pensar en ella, la forma en que sonreía y se reía de él; y de repente tuvo el impulso de ir a verla. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba volando en el aire y aterrizando en el balcón. _'_ _Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar por qué a mi padre se le ocurriría tal cosa. Eso es todo.'_

Se asomó y vio que ella todavía estaba en la sala de estar despidiéndose de Bok.

 _'¡_ _Le dije que no le enseñe nada!_ _'_

Estaba a punto de entrar y darle un pedazo de su mente, pero cambió de idea. No quería que ella supiera que estaba allí... observándola. A Vegeta no le gustaba que ella hablara con Bok. De hecho, no le gustaba la idea de cualquier otro saiyajin estando cerca de ella. No es que quisiera que ella esté a su alrededor todo el tiempo, pero tampoco quería que su propiedad sea dañada. Y la chica era una idiota.

' _Tal vez debería quedarme un poco más para asegurarme que ella no haga nada estúpido._ _'_

Bulma miró hacia las puertas del balcón y Vegeta al instante saltó y voló por debajo.

 _'_ _¿Ella me vio?... Espera. Esto es ridículo. ¡Yo soy el Príncipe, no hay razón para que me esté escondiendo debajo de un balcón como un cobarde!_ _'_

Estaba a punto de despegar cuando salió del balcón.

 _'¡_ _Rayos! Si me voy ahora, ella me acusará de espiarla.'_

Lo cual no creía que hacía. Solo estaba manteniendo un ojo en algo que le pertenecía a su imperio. Él tenía derecho de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden para su futuro reino. Y Bulma era simplemente una herramienta que utilizaría para su Imperio. Así que tiene perfecto sentido que la vigile cuando sea necesario.

Vegeta levitó un poco a un lado y así pudo observarla en un ángulo donde ella estaba en su línea de visión, pero permaneciendo fuera del de ella. El sol se ponía y la luz estaba bañando su piel con un aura dorada, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello perezosamente fluía de sus hombros como nubes colgando alrededor del cielo...

 _'_ _Ella es hermosa..._ _'_

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza. _'_ _Ella debe serlo. No me gustaría mirar a algo feo todo el día.'_

En ese momento, una brisa llegó lanzando prácticamente su esencia en la cara de Vegeta. _'_ _Ella huele tan bien... pero por otra parte, debería. No permanecería cerca de alguien que huele mal todo el día.'_

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta comenzó a levitar hacia arriba, hasta el punto que si Bulma giraba a su derecha definitivamente sería capaz de verlo.

Entonces, Bunny apareció en el balcón y Vegeta reaccionó volando de regreso por debajo. _'Eso estuvo cerca._ _Tengo que controlarme. Me niego a creer que no puedo hacerlo. ¡No soy un saiyajin normal!'_

—¿Bulma?

—Sí, mamá— Bulma dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Yo estaba pensando en Vegeta.

Vegeta se animó con eso. _'_ _¿Por qué está pensando en mí?_ '

—Oh, cariño, él es un joven muy lindo— Bunny rió a cabo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes. _'Yo. No. Soy. Lindo.'_

Bulma simplemente ignoró el comentario de su madre. —Bueno, me agrada mucho, pero a veces actúa de manera ridícula. Como hoy, pretende que no se preocupa por mí, pero se pone muy celoso si hablo con otro chico alrededor de él.

Vegeta estaba enojado por eso. _'_ _¿Cómo se atreve? No estaba celoso. Cuando alguien está en mi presencia me debe dar toda su atención, a nadie más. Eso es todo.'_

Bunny se acercó por detrás y envolvió a Bulma en un abrazo. —Bueno cariño, debes darte cuenta que a los hombres les gusta tener la atención tanto como a nosotras.

Bulma resopló. —Sé que a Vegeta le gusta la atención. El problema es que le gusta demasiado.

Vegeta tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. _'_ _Sólo espera a que te vea mañana._ _'_

—Bueno querida, solo demuestra que estás prestándole atención, y entonces tal vez él te dará la atención que deseas.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. _'¡Ha! Yo no le mostraré nada.'_

Bulma consideró las palabras de su madre. —Tal vez. En realidad, estaba pensando hacer algo por él. Creo que le gustará mucho.

—Bueno, sin duda debes hacerlo. Ahora ven a ayudarme con la cena— dijo Bunny. Bulma asintió y luego salió con ella al cierre de las puertas del balcón detrás de ellas.

—Finalmente— Vegeta se dijo a sí mismo mientras volaba de regreso a su propia habitación. El necesitaba un buen entrenamiento a la manera antigua. Pero en primer lugar aún podía oler a Bulma sobre él y tenía que quitárselo. Era muy molesto.

Mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente no pudo evitar pensar lo sucedido en el balcón de Bulma.

 _'_ _Me pregunto qué hará..._ _'_

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Si alguien está pensando que Vegeta es OOC a causa de todo el asunto de 'acoso', tenga en cuenta que no está actuando como él porque se está resistiendo a su Shoku. Además, Vegeta ha espiado a la gente incluso antes de DBZ (en la "Batalla de los dioses" aparece espiando a Bills y a su padre), por lo que no sería la primera vez._

 _He aquí un hecho interesante, quería encontrar una palabra que definiera la etapa de la pubertad de los machos saiyajins, así que fui a Google traductor y escribí 'vegetación' traduciéndolo al japonés; la palabra era 'shokusei' así que se me ocurrió usar la palabra 'Shoku'. De todos modos, va a ser muy interesante porque Vegeta va a empezar a perder._

 _Diversión, diversión, diversión por delante._

 _Kakarotto va a entrar pronto en la historia, así que no se preocupen trabajaré en ello. Ha habido algunas personas que quieren que haga algo de romance entre Gokú y Chichi, tengo que pensarlo ya que no hay una manera para que ellos se encuentren ahora ya que están en el planeta Vegeta y los únicos terrícolas que llegan son prostitutas/esclavas de placer y realmente no quiero convertirla en un saiyajin porque ella no es uno. Además, Gokú es 5 años menor por lo que no va a estar interesado en las niñas por el momento. Así que quizás no haga un romance real de Gokú probablemente hasta la secuela... y sí, ya tengo una secuela planeada. Pero por favor, dejen sus reviews; y a los fans Gokú/ChiChi por favor no se enfaden pero ya tengo las cosas manejándose muy bien, así que si continúan siguiéndome prometo hacerlos felices a ustedes, pero no es el tiempo todavía._

 _N/T:_

 _Sin comentarios xD._

 _¿Reviews?_


	6. Sorpresa

**Amor Cósmico**

 _(Cosmic Love)_

Escrito por: **KatrinaGG**

Traducción oficial hecha por: **Sora147**

* * *

*No poseo ningún personaje de esta historia*

* * *

Bulma y Vegeta se sentaban frente a la mesa mientras ella trabajaba en un nuevo y perfeccionado scouter. En lugar de las voluminosas máquinas a los que estaban acostumbrados, estos eran más como un diente azul que proyectaría un pequeño holograma frente a ellos cuando necesitaran ver estadísticas y leer archivos. Al Rey le encantó la idea, lo que hizo a Bulma muy feliz porque ese era su propio diseño. Así que ella estaba muy contenta de mostrárselo a Vegeta.

Vegeta miró con cuidado su nuevo scouter y luego se lo puso. —Hn. ¿Funciona de la misma manera?

—Sí. Sólo con un poco más de ventajas que tengo que ir añadiendo, pero básicamente funciona igual. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?— Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.

Hace clic en un par de veces, proyectando la imagen del scouter sobre su ojo y estaba un poco sorprendido. —Es decente.

Bulma se sonrojó. Ella sabía que cuando Vegeta decía que su trabajo era decente, en realidad significaba que era increíble. —Gracias.

—Hn— Vegeta se lo quitó de la oreja para que pudiera ver el resto de las características en el scouter. Se preguntó si ese era el obsequio del que Bulma estaba hablando cuando estuvo en el balcón. Había pasado una semana y media desde ese día, lo que significa que también había pasado una semana y media desde que comenzó su Shoku. Él sonrió por eso. Sabía que podía controlarse. Debió haber sabido que él no era como el saiyajin promedio. Era un príncipe, un saiyajin élite. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso controlar sus hormonas.

La única cosa que estaba fuera de lo común era Bulma. No podía mantener a la chica fuera de su cabeza. Eso le molestaba. Se encontraba continuamente buscando excusas para estar cerca de ella. Muchas veces cambiaba su ruta sólo para poder ir alrededor de su vivienda. Sólo tenía que conseguir más de ese olor. Pero aun así, no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Además, probablemente eran solo sus instintos saiyajins que actuaban alertas diciéndole que sea territorial con su propiedad, solo eso.

Bulma dejó de hablar y miró a Vegeta. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Por casi dos semanas él se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el espacio. Y si ella le decía algo al respecto él se pondría a la defensiva. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él. Su madre le decía que era porque le gustaba y no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, lo que podría ser verdad... así que esperaba que fuera cierto. Había estado viniendo con más frecuencia y eso debería ser prueba suficiente. Ella tenía algo especial para él y confiaba en que esa prueba sería suficiente para conseguir una buena reacción.

Suspiró con nerviosismo y pensó: _'Bueno, si voy a hacerlo, supongo que ahora es el momento.'_

Ella sacudió sus nervios a distancia lo mejor que pudo y dijo, —¿Vegeta?

—¿Qué?— Él gruño.

Bulma frunció el ceño. —No tienes que ser insolente conmigo. Yo sólo quiero darte algo. Me tomó un tiempo averiguar cómo hacerlo correctamente porque tenía que saber qué ingredientes eran los más similares a los que necesitaría en la Tierra. Tenía que hacer un montón de pruebas y finalmente encontré, los que creo, son los mejores. Así que voy a traerlo para ti, pero no seas un idiota si no te gusta. Como he dicho, tuve que arreglármelas con lo que tenía aquí.

—¿Quieres dejar de explicar y traer la maldita cosa? Podría haberlo usado ahora si no divagaras tanto— Vegeta dijo con impaciencia. Había sentido curiosidad acerca de esto por casi dos semanas y quería saber lo que era.

Bulma simplemente se levantó y con aire de suficiencia levantó la nariz en el aire. —Con esa actitud me pregunto por qué hago algo para ti.

—Mujer, solo tráeme esa maldita cosa.

—Bien— Bulma se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y la observó mientras se precipitó alrededor de la cocina para conseguir una bandeja y llenarla con cosas diferentes de su nevera. Cuando volvió, se sentó y puso la bandeja delante de él.

Vegeta parpadeó. Sabía que era comida, pero se veía... raro. Había un papel verde envuelto alrededor de un poco de materia blanca que se envuelve alrededor de algún tipo de carne. Luego hubo otras variedades de lo mismo organizado de diferentes maneras. –Mujer, ¿qué es esto?

—Se llama Sushi. Es algo que solía comer en la Tierra. Es muy popular y muy sabroso. Pruébalo— Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ella estaba muy nerviosa.

 _'Por favor, por favor, por favor, que le guste.'_

Vegeta estrechó sus ojos en la bandeja. Nunca había visto a Bulma cocinando o incluso oír hablar de su cocina. Sólo de su madre. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y olió la comida un poco más. Olía bien. Además, se dio cuenta de que era comida saiyajin, solo se cortó y cocinó una manera diferente. A continuación, se encogió de hombros y metió uno de los rollos en su boca.

 _'_ _Esto es delicioso.'_

Bulma estaba encantada cuando Vegeta comenzó a devorar toda la bandeja. Había puesto una gran cantidad al saber cómo comen mucho los saiyajin. Él no tuvo que decirle que le gustaba. Después del primer bocado el resto había desaparecido en un instante.

Vegeta se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba y estuvo muy decepcionado cuando no hubo más. –Mujer, ¿no hay más?

—Mi nombre es Bulma y no, no tengo más. Así que ¿te gustó?— Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

—Debes darle al chef esta receta de inmediato— Él afirmó.

Bulma estaba tan feliz que se inclinó y lo abrazó. —Oh, gracias Vegeta. Ese es el mejor cumplido que me has dado.

Vegeta estaba un poco sorprendido cuando ella lo abrazó, pero descubrió que no podía apartarla. Su olor iba directamente a la cabeza. Aspiró a ella y se mareó un poco. Él inconscientemente llevó sus brazos para mantenerla en su lugar, con ganas de inhalar un poco más.

Bulma se sorprendió. Vegeta nunca le había devuelto el abrazo. Cada vez que ella lo abrazaba, él la apartaba. Pero ahora él estaba abrazando su espalda.

 _'¡_ _Mamá tenía razón de nuevo!'_

Vegeta no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer. Solo quería algo. La dejó ir un poco, para que se retire lo suficiente como para estar cara a cara con él.

Bulma tragó un gran bulto que se formó en su garganta. En primer lugar, se sorprendió de que la estuviera abrazando y ahora estaba mirándola. Entonces casi se queda sin aliento cuando vio que sus ojos permanecían en sus labios.

 _'¿Va a... besarme?'_

Vegeta todavía se sentía mareado, pero no en el mal sentido... definitivamente no de mala manera. Estaba mirando sus labios y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo suave que debían ser. Sólo tenía que averiguarlo.

Bulma se puso rígida cuando sintió los labios de Vegeta en los de ella. _'Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi primer beso! ¡Y es con Vegeta!'_ Bulma estaba a punto de devolverle el beso cuando él se apartó.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se levantó de la mesa. —Tengo que irme— Luego de eso, salió fuera la sala de estar dejando a una Bulma muy aturdida atrás.

Bulma se tocó los labios mientras miraba a la puerta por donde Vegeta acaba de salir. —¿Qué acaba de suceder?

.

.

.

* * *

 **En el pasillo**

—...Y luego, Turles dijo que no tenía el corazón para estar de nuestro lado.

Nappa se rió de la historia que Raditz le estaba contando cuando Vegeta llegó caminando del apartamento de los Brief. Entonces, comenzó a seguirlo.

Una vez que Vegeta comenzara a crecer, no necesitaría estar cerca el 100% del tiempo, solo lo suficiente para ayudar al Príncipe si se metía en problemas. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que el Príncipe estaba un poco nervioso. —¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?— Vegeta gruñó.

Nappa solo le restó importancia. _'Debe haber tenido otra discusión con la chica de nuevo.'_ Lo cual fue algo que sucedía muy a menudo y no era fuera de lo común en lo absoluto.

Vegeta se dirigió directamente a su habitación dejando a Nappa en el exterior. Tenía que quitarse el olor de Bulma. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería destruir algo, en realidad lo que realmente quería hacer, era regresar con Bulma y... y él no lo sabía. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella.

 _'_ _¡No! ¡Voy a controlarme!'_ Se quitó la capa y con un gruñido lanzó su armadura contra la pared haciendo un hueco enorme.

—Señor, ¿está todo bien?— Nappa gritó desde detrás de la puerta.

Vegeta miró su puerta. —¡Déjame solo!— Él gritó justo antes de que se metiera al cuarto de baño para iniciar su ducha. —¿Qué acaba de suceder?— Se dijo a sí mismo al recordar el beso. Ese beso que acaba de iniciar. Su primer beso... con Bulma Brief.

A continuación, se miró en el espejo. Él sabía que estaba pasando por su Shoku. Probablemente debería salir del planeta, sino que simplemente no quería. No quería irse. Aún no. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente no podía y eso lo frustraba.

Él se enojó y golpeó su fregadero, dejando otra abolladura. Inhala y luego exhala lentamente. _'Tengo que calmarme. Es sólo una niña estúpida. Ella no significa nada para mí.'_

Entonces recordó lo bien que olía. Lo suave y cálida que se sentía. Como se sintieron sus labios apretados contra los suyos...

—¡Aaaarg! ¡Esto tiene que parar! Puedo controlarme a su alrededor y lo haré. Es sólo otro desafío. Un desafío del que voy a salir victorioso.

Después de escuchar otra explosión, Nappa entró en los aposentos del príncipe. Una vez que se dio cuenta que él estaba en el baño, estuvo a punto de salir cuando pudo haber jurado que lo escuchó hablar consigo mismo. Nappa salió rápidamente de nuevo y decidió informarle al Rey sobre el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

Una vez que Vegeta estaba limpio, se puso su armadura para ir a entrenar. Cuando él salió de su habitación, Nappa le dijo que su padre quería verlo. Vegeta puso los ojos, no deseaba tratar con su padre en ese momento. Quería llegar a su cámara de gravedad y entrenar. Necesitaba dejar salir esa acumulación de frustración que tenía.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó a la sala del trono, había un asiento justo al lado de su padre. Lo miró con curiosidad. Nunca había visto otro asiento situado al lado del de su padre. —¿Querías verme padre?

—Sí. Vegeta, ¿Ya ha comenzado tu Shoku?

—No— Dijo con firmeza.

El rey frunció el ceño. No le creía a su hijo. Pero no podía entender por qué iba a mentirle al respecto. Estaba pensando simplemente en enviarlo fuera del planeta, pero su hijo negaba el haber iniciado, y quería saber por qué. Así que decidió ponerlo en una pequeña prueba para ver si era verdad o no.

—Esto es una vergüenza. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras comenzado ya por lo que serías capaz de escoger algunas mujeres conmigo. Pero sigues siendo un macho por lo que aún debes ser capaz de hacer el trabajo independientemente. Ven a sentarte.

Vegeta miró con recelo a su padre. Sabía que estaba tramando algo. Dudó un poco, pero luego subió los escalones hacia la plataforma y se sentó en la silla. Su padre dijo: —Tráiganlas— a uno de los guardias y Vegeta vio de lo que hablaba, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Había tres mujeres. Todas ellas eran preciosas y tenían diferentes colores. Una de ellas tenía la piel azul y el pelo largo y blanco. Otra tenía la piel de color púrpura y el pelo corto de color verde y la última tenía la piel rosada y el pelo rizado de color rojo. Sus cuerpos eran voluptuosos y construidos a la perfección, lo que era bastante evidente en la ropa escandalosa que llevaban.

Vegeta podría decir que su padre lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que estaba tratando de ver si él tendría una reacción a la prueba para saber si en realidad estaba pasando por su Shoku.

 _'¡_ _Ha! Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso, Padre. Al menos podrías haber traído a alguien que se parezca a Bulma.'_

Vegeta se detuvo después de aquel pensamiento. _'Yo... yo lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué ella?'_

El rey miraba a su hijo y no podía creer que estuviera con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a las féminas frente a él. El Rey no lo creía. Se volvió hacia las mujeres y dijo: —Bailen.

Las tres chicas se inclinaron y luego comenzaron a hacer movimientos como serpiente, muy escandalosas y sensuales. Se balanceaban y se movían una contra la otra con la música inexistente, pero que aún se podía imaginar con los movimientos que hacían. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio estaría hipnotizado por su desempeño.

Por suerte para Vegeta, no estaba en su sano juicio. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Bulma y su olor desprendido. Vegeta cerró los ojos recordando la forma en que sintió cuando la sostenía. Su piel era tan suave como su pelo...

—¡Deténganse!

Vegeta salió de su ensoñación sólo para encontrar a su padre mirándolo.

—Pueden retirarse a mi habitación. Parece que su rendimiento no hizo más que poner a mi hijo a dormir— Las mujeres se inclinaron y luego salieron.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. —¿Puedo irme ya?

El Rey entrecerró los ojos. –Sí, puedes. Pero vas a dejar el planeta la próxima semana. A pesar de que no has comenzado tu Shoku, sé que vendrá pronto. Así que puedes empezar tus cosas en un planeta muy cómodo, con una variedad de las mismas mujeres que viste hoy. Será grande para cuando empieces a sentir los efectos de tu Shoku— Vegeta se volvió hacia su padre y frunció el ceño. El Rey ignoró la mirada de su hijo. —No estés disgustado Vegeta, es bueno estar alrededor de más mujeres. No es bueno si solo te impregnas del olor de una.

Vegeta parpadeó ante eso. —¿De qué estás hablando?

El rey levantó una ceja curiosa luego se encogió de hombros. —Si te perfumas a la misma mujer una y otra vez, estarás obsesionado con ella. Es por eso que te estoy enviando lejos de Bulma. Lo último que necesito es que te apegas a ella.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte— Vegeta gruñó. El rey estrechó sus ojos y él suavizó su tono. —¿Y si lo hiciera con más de una mujer?

El rey sonrió. Sabía que su hijo iba a empezar a ver las cosas a su manera. —Entonces puedes tener tantas como desees. Cuando tu Shoku haya terminado tus hormonas serán mucho más fáciles de controlar. Pero mientras tanto, creo que es tiempo de salir. Voy a asegurarme que todo esté en orden.

Vegeta de repente tuvo el fuerte impulso de golpear a su padre en la cara. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería ser como él cuando se trataba de mujeres. Le parecía absolutamente repugnante. Además, nunca le había contado todos los detalles del Shoku. Ya que era una cosa privada y no es algo que uno realmente discutiera, pero aún era información importante. Vegeta hizo una reverencia a su padre y salió del lugar.

Entró en el pasillo y vio que Nappa no estaba allí. Estaba a punto de llamarlo para conseguir su cámara de gravedad preparado cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía su nuevo scouter. _'_ _Maldición. Lo dejé con Bulma_ _._ _'_ Él tenía que pasar por allí y conseguirlo... aunque no tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿por qué esperar? De repente, comenzó a pensar en lo que su padre había dicho sobre oler a la misma mujer una y otra vez.

 _'Es por eso que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Tal vez debería irme de inmediato... pero no quiero hacerlo por el momento. Sólo debo asegurarme de que... de que ella se mantendrá a salvo cuando me haya ido.'_

No era completamente racional, pero Vegeta no podía evitarlo. Él, sin saberlo, había marcado su territorio y no quería dejarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Apartamento Brief**

Bulma estaba confundida y un poco frustrada por lo que pasó. Finalmente obtuvo su primer beso, lo que la hizo feliz. Pero Vegeta se fue tan rápido y al instante se sintió nerviosa por volver a verlo. Había estado pensando en ello durante toda la mañana. Ahora sólo necesitaba relajarse. Consiguió que Bardock la dejara libre de trabajo en el laboratorio, lo que era bastante fácil porque solo debía hacer un millón de preguntas acerca de Colleen y entonces él estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Además, mañana era su día de vacaciones por lo que no tenía que trabajar en absoluto. Así que iba a comenzar sus vacaciones un poco más antes.

Era una tarde brillante y soleada, un buen momento para conseguir un poco de sol. Se puso un bikini azul brillante, que era algo que su madre había hecho como costumbre allí en el planeta. Su madre no era brillante cuando se trataba de ciencia y las matemáticas, pero ella era genial en el departamento creativo de los alimentos y la moda. Podía elaborar diseños y luego llevarlos al equivalente en el planeta Vegeta de un diseñador de moda y así obtener toda su ropa de estilo terrícola.

Bulma cogió una toalla y se dirigió hacia el balcón, no sin antes tomar una cápsula que traía una silla de jardín reclinable que llevaba a la playa con ella. Dispuso de la silla de jardín y se sentó. Ella estaba empezando a disfrutar de la calidez de los rayos del sol cuando oyó a Vegeta gritarle.

—¡MUJER, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!— Vegeta no lo podía creer. Ella estaba afuera, ¡prácticamente desnuda!

Bulma se giró a la derecha de un salto. —¿Vegeta? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Dijo mirando hacia el saiyajin levitando.

Vegeta aterrizó justo al lado de ella y la miró. —Cúbrete inmediatamente antes que alguien te vea!— Sólo la idea de ella siendo vista por alguien más... hacía hervir su sangre.

Bulma estaba a punto de gritarle, pero luego entendió que nunca la había visto en un traje de baño antes y probablemente no entendía. –Vegeta, en la Tierra las mujeres se visten así todo el tiempo y se sientan bajo el sol para broncearse y sentir su calor.

Vegeta la miró. —Te ves como una puta. Ahora levántate y vístete— Concluyó agarrándola por el brazo y levantándola.

—¡Hey! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!— Dijo tratando de zafarse lejos de él. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la metiera al salón de su apartamento, soltándola un momento para luego tirar una toalla en su rostro. Bulma se la quitó de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. —¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

Vegeta la señaló enfadado con el dedo. –¡Tú lo eres! Cualquier saiyajin podría haber pasado volando y verte ahí desnuda.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos. —¡No estoy desnuda! Estás celoso— Ella dijo pensando estaba declarando un hecho.

Vegeta se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo a un pie de distancia. —Piensa lo que quieras. Pero nadie va a verte así.

—¿Nadie?, ¿nadie a excepción de usted?— Preguntó Bulma con actitud burlona. Ella realmente no podía entender a este tipo. En primer lugar hace algo para él, él la besa, luego se escapa, y ahora regresa enfadado con ella porque estaba celoso... sobre absolutamente nada!

Vegeta lo había hecho de nuevo y no supo cómo responder. No le gustaba que nadie la viera de esa manera, pero no la encontró repugnante. Como cuestión de hecho, la encontraba muy agradable. Todo en ella era agradable. Agradable para él y ella debe ser agradable para él y sólo con él.

 _'Ella... ella me pertenece.'_

A continuación, hizo la única cosa que parecía natural. La agarró por los brazos y la besó de nuevo.

Bulma se sorprendió. Ella realmente no lo entendía, pero tal vez ella lo puede averiguar más tarde, porque ella realmente amaba la sensación de tenerlo en sus labios y sólo quería entregarse al momento. Llevando lentamente las manos por su pecho blindado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; como había visto hacer a las chicas en las películas que su madre trajo de la Tierra. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero pensó que sí cuando Vegeta colocó sus manos en su cintura.

Vegeta se perdió. Siguió besándola y besándola; cada vez más tiempo que antes. Cada que se separaba seguía demandando otro. Su olor lo estaba poniendo mareado y su piel era muy suave. La acercó más y le encantó la sensación de tenerla apretada contra él. Quería más. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente. La agarró de la cintura con más fuerza; un poco duro, haciendo que Bulma jadeara echándose hacia atrás para que la dejara ir; y él la soltó.

—Hey, soy un ser humano recuerda— Bulma dijo, casi sin aliento.

Vegeta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Esto... yo... De hecho, vine a buscar mi scouter— Soltó sin saber que más decir acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Bulma no pudo evitar el rubor ni la sonrisa que fue plasmada en su rostro. —Ah, claro. Está sobre la mesa.

Vegeta se giró acercándose a la mesa y se lo puso.

Bulma se mordió el labio, sabía que Vegeta no diría nada por eso tenía que decirle algo antes que se fuera a toda prisa. —Por lo tanto… ¿qué está pasando entre nosotros?

Vegeta no quería hablar de ello. Estaba luchando contra cada impulso en su cuerpo que le decía, tómala nuevamente, sujétala contra la pared y... y él no lo sabía. Pero sus instintos estaban muriendo por tener el control y realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir.

Bulma se aclaró la garganta. —Vegeta, no quiero estar con otro saiyajin... me gustas... mucho— Ella dijo nerviosa.

Vegeta la miró por encima del hombro. Sus grandes ojos inocentes, su pelo suave, su piel cremosa...

 _'Ella es tan hermosa'_

Sabía que debía dejar el planeta. Estaba perdiendo el control, pero no podía soportar la idea de ella siendo afectada por otro en su ausencia. ¿Qué pasa si otro saiyajin, uno completamente inferior a él, comenzaba su Shoku y ponía sus ojos en Bulma? ¿Qué pasa si Raditz no estaba en su puesto? ¿Y si la dañaban? ¿Si tocaban lo que era suyo? No. Él no podía salir. Aún no.

Después de tomar algunas respiraciones calmantes, caminó de regreso hacia ella. —Bulma, te veré mañana— Y no siendo capaz de resistir, con una mano la agarró por la parte baja de la espalda y la atrajo hacia él para un último beso.

Bulma se sintió tan mareada con ese beso y quería que durara más tiempo, pero Vegeta se apartó y salió por la puerta sin mirar. Bulma no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de alegría y saltar en el aire un poco. _'¡Tengo un novio y es el que yo quería!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Fuera de la vivienda**

Raditz estaba caminando con Bunny de regreso al apartamento ya que Bok fue con el doctor a alguna parte. Se sorprendió de ver el Príncipe salir de la puerta. —Su Majestad. Yo no sabía que estaba de paso— Dijo inclinándose.

Bunny se limitó a sonreír a Vegeta. —Es muy agradable que usted venga de visita y sorprender a Bulma. Tan dulce de su parte.

Vegeta tuvo un ligero rubor en su rostro y miró hacia otro lado. —Salí sin mi scouter y vine para recuperarlo— Él dijo justo antes de irse.

Raditz lo miró muy sospechosamente. Él sabía lo que Bulma iba a estar haciendo. Ella le había dicho que no esperaba ninguna visita y que iba a broncearse un poco en su balcón; una actividad que aprendió mientras acompañaba a los Brief a un par de "salidas a la playa". Así que él sabía de su escasa vestimenta. No debería importarle, pero la forma en que el príncipe estaba mientras salía de la vivienda fue extraño; además el Rey le había dicho específicamente que mantenga un ojo en el Príncipe porque tenía sospechas de que estaba entrando en su Shoku. Raditz no pensaba que era algo que debía informar todavía, después de todo, si acusaba al Príncipe de algo que él no estaba haciendo, sabía que él probablemente lo arruinaría por ello. De todas formas mantendría una estrecha vigilancia sobre Bulma y una aún más estrecha en Vegeta.

Bunny entró en el apartamento y estaba feliz de ver a su hija riendo para sí misma en el sofá. —¿Has tenido un buen día querida?

Bulma se animó y sonrió a su madre. —Oh mamá, fue el mejor. ¡El mejor!

—Oh, qué tal si me lo cuentas.

Bulma se levantó del sofá y se dio la vuelta una vez antes de pasar a su madre. –Mamá, ¡tengo un novio! Por fin, tengo un novio.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es querida? ¿Es Vegeta o el agradable Bok, tal vez Raditz? ¿Vas para un hombre mayor?

—No mamá, es Vegeta.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti querida— Bunny dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mamá, él es tan agradable y tan lindo. Y... él me dio un beso— Ella terminó con una cara soñadora.

—¡Oh, mi bebé tuvo su primer beso! ¡Y con un príncipe!— Bunny dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

—¡Lo sé! Pero mamá, favor no le digas a papá— Bulma dijo mientras se alejaba para mirarla.

—Oh, bueno, ¿por qué no?

—Porque, en realidad no le ha gustado Vegeta desde el accidente que tuve y yo no quiero que lo mantenga fuera. Así que, tal vez, ¿puedes mantener esto entre nosotras?

—Bueno, yo no veo por qué no, al menos por ahora.

—Gracias mamá, eres es la mejor— Dijo Bulma mientras la abrazaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Laboratorio**

El Dr. Brief estaba trabajando con Bardock en un robot de entrenamiento especial que podría reflejar la energía de regreso a un saiyajin mientras entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad. El Dr. Brief estaba trabajando específicamente en algunos cables cuando decidió que necesitaba un descanso.

Bardock frunció el ceño cuando lo vio detenerse. —Debes tratar de conseguir esto hecho ya que no vas a estar aquí mañana.

El Dr. Brief no respondió. Estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de Bardock. Al principio le molestaba, pero no había sentido en discutir. No era saiyajin y él nunca iba a ser saiyajin. Lo cual era evidente, por lo que no se sentía con ganas de recordárselo a Bardock.

Bardock seguía haciendo su trabajo. —No debería haber dejado ir a Bulma.

El Dr. Brief sonrió ante eso. —Bueno, siempre puedes saciar su curiosidad y decirle acerca de tu esposa.

—Compañera— Bardock corrigió —Bulma aprenderá a estar pendiente de sus propios asuntos, más le vale aprender pronto ya que ella estará por aquí más a menudo.

El Dr. Brief parpadeó hacia Bardock. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, Bardock continuó. —A partir de la próxima semana ya no le enseñará nada al príncipe, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Bardock suspiró. _'¿Por qué estos humanos no pueden terminar de hacer su trabajo sin ningún tipo de distracciones?'_

—Debido a que el príncipe saldrá del planeta a causa de su Shoku. No sería bueno que él este alrededor de tu hija durante ese tiempo. El Rey ya lo ha ordenado.

El Dr. Brief recordó algunos de los detalles sobre el Shoku cuando por primera vez le enseñaban sobre la cultura saiyajin. Eso era algo que no le dijo a Bulma porque ella tenía sólo 6 en el momento y no se necesita saber sobre la pubertad. Pero si no recordaba mal, podría ser muy peligroso si no se maneja adecuadamente.

—Bardock, ¿un saiyajin nunca se resiste a su Shoku?

Bardock dejó el equipo con el que estaba trabajando, claramente el doctor no empezaría a trabajar otra vez hasta que hubiese conseguido algunas respuestas. —Eso nunca sucede. Además, si alguien lo hiciera, se podría ver claramente los signos y serían enviados fuera del planeta inmediatamente. Ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

El Dr. Brief asintió. Él sabía que eso era todo lo que iba a obtener de él y que era probablemente más de lo que le diría cualquier saiyajin; en especial sobre un asunto tan privado; y más aún porque el asunto privado involucraba al Príncipe. Él estaba seguro de que si Vegeta estaba actuando fuera de lo normal con su esposa e hija le dirían, pero tenía la sensación de que tal vez debería tomar algunas precauciones por si acaso. Después de todo, el Príncipe había lastimado a su niña antes, y no iba a dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Vaya, pobre Bulma. Ella es delirante. Ok, así que puse a Bulma hacer sushi para Vegeta porque en él aniversario especial Vegeta me gustó mucho, así que por eso lo elegí._ _Siguiente capítulo;_ _picos locos de Vegeta. Así que por favor reviews... XOXO Chica chismosa... en realidad no._

 _N/T:_

 _Ya estoy de regreso, disculpen la demora… había planeado actualizar mi otra historia pero esta ya la tenía avanzada así que decidí terminarla, me pondré al día con las demás actualizaciones ;)_

 _Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo. No olvides dejar tu huella n.n_

 _Nos leemos c:_


End file.
